


The Curve of Dawn

by HardStansOnly



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blood, Casual Sex, Chan works at a coffee shop like god intended, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Existentialism, Fist Fight, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Donghun, Healthy Relationships, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Bondage, Loneliness, M/M, ModernGods!Au, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, OCs for plot - Freeform, OT5, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slice of Life, Someone give them a hug, Stripping, Survivor Guilt, accidental murder, but its like 3 lines, guess we're adding more gods this is exciting, kept it real vague because we're here for the emotional trauma, mild violence, minor depictions of violence, misuse of magic, references to fae/creatures of the night, sex worker donghun, strap in bitches this gets s a d, tragic backstory(tm), unhealthy relationship but they work it out, what is gender we're all gay here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Series of snapshot glimpses into the lives of 5 fledgling gods.





	1. Dual Hungers

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Alright kiddos here's the A.C.E ModernGods!AU that no one but me asked for. - S
> 
> Yuchan/Chan - sun  
> Sehyoon/Wow - oceans  
> Junhee/Jun - moon  
> Donghun - love and war  
> Byeongkwan - spring

“You have a demonstration tomorrow.” Junhee laughed as he fell into bed with Donghun. The pink haired god didn't answer as they rolled so they straddled Junhee's waist “Couldn't get into the frat party down the street?”

“Why fuck a stranger when you're home?” Donghun finally answered slowly peeling off their shirt “How are the new kids in your night class?”

“You mean how much do I miss watching you pretend to fuck yourself on the pole?” Junhee ran his fingers along the toned thighs trapping him. “They’re smart kids, but there is always things to learn.” Donghun stretched, the light catching on the pierced nipples and the jeweled studs in their ears. “How is the club?”

“Gods need to eat too.” Biting their lip Donghun ground down on their lover “Sex and violence isn't so bad.”

“Not when it's as pretty as you.” Sitting up Junhee pulled the god into a deep kiss, tasting of smokey bar rooms and pennies. War did not need lives lost to rage. Not when it walked in olive skin draped in rose gold and bloody knuckles. Modern war was a genderfluid activist who worked at strip bars feeding their unending hunger for violence and sex. There were plenty who saw Donghun's soft face and mistook a wolf for a sheep, and on those nights the god would come home and fuck their lovers coated in the blood of their vested and beaten enemies. “How do you want this?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Donghun pushed him back down to the bed “I'm too wild tonight and you still have scars from last time.”

Junhee shrugged “Maybe I like them.” Pale hands wrapped harshly around their throat “But if you want me to fuck you baby,” he squeezed tighter getting a moan “then I'll fuck you until you can't stand.”

“Junnnnheeeeee.” Donghun moaned. The god was always hungry. The fist fight earlier had sated one hunger but their dual nature meant dual hungers. They wouldn't be satisfied until Junhee gave in and fucked them. The dark haired man released their throat to push them on to their back “You damn tease.”

“Shhh.” Fingers glided along the toned body. Donghun shivered at the tendrils of magic that thrummed in their lover's body. “Did you know th-”

“Save your lectures for your students.” Donghun teased “Teach me with your body.” Junhee pulled the shorts off the pink haired god before reaching to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand “You smell like salt water.”

“Sehyoon was home earlier.” Junhee shrugged slicking his fingers “Don't worry there's plenty of me to go around.”

“Never doubted.” Donghun hummed as the fingers began teasing at his hole “You're always more energetic when the moon is full.” The man laughed slipping a finger in, watching his lover squirm. “More Junhee. I want it to hurt.”

“Then you should have talked to Byeongkwan.” Junhee pulled back to add more slick “Or even Yuchan.” Sliding a single digit back in he teased the pink haired god more. “Not everything has to be a battlefield.” A second finger worked in and Donghun arched his back with a gasp as a wave of magic coursed through the fingers. “Magic might not be as sexy as war but it has its moments. Come on Donghun. Louder.” Junhee scissored his fingers adding another rush of magic getting a long drawn out moan. “That's it baby.”

“More Junhee.” Donghun shifted their hips chasing the feelings of pleasure. A third finger joined “Fuck yes.” Junhee held them there as he fucked the fingers in and out, the high moans punctuated by the wet slide. “Fuck me Junhee. Please fuck me.” Sliding out of his own pants Junhee climbed in between the spread thighs.

“Let me make love to you Donghun.” The pink haired god gazed up into the black eyes as deep and vast as the night sky. If Donghun looked long enough the lights would catch and illuminate the constellations held within them. The moon carried itself in tan skin adorned with an easy smile and soft hands. “So beautiful.” Junhee slicked himself up before slowly sinking into his lover. Once his pelvis rested against the curve of their ass Junhee laced their fingers together and held the hands trapped above Donghun’s head “Kiss me.” Junhee slowly rocked into his lover while the two kissed at a lazy pace. Each thrust was angled to brush against the other's prostate ever so slightly making the pink haired god quake. Donghun lost themselves in the slick movements and quiet moans feeling the gnawing hunger began to subside. “My lovely Donghun.”

“Oh fuck Junhee.” Donghun tightened their fingers as the heat pooled low in their belly intensified “Oh fuck please.” Junhee simply nuzzled his face against the warm neck “Baby please.”

“Shhhhh. Shhhhh.” The hips ground against them harder making Donghun whimper “Shhh baby. I got you.” Junhee kissed along the olive neck “I got you.” Releasing another wave of magic Junhee smiled as Donghun arched up against him.

“Oh fuck do that again.” Wave after wave of magic spilled between them making Donghun cry out until Junhee released their hands to grip slim hips “Baby please.” slowly Junhee began harshly thrusting into the god below him. Junhee kept them there teetering on the edge until finally he reached a hand down to stroke his lover.

“Cum for me baby.” Donghun panted harshly as the black eyes above them glowed with starlight “Donghun, my love, let go.” Junhee watched breathless as Donghun’s breath hitched a moment before they finally came moaning his name. “Beautiful.” Bracing himself on a forearm Junhee resumed kissing the god below him, thrusts returning to the slow pace. “We got all night and I intend to keep you here as long as possible.”

True to his word Junhee had kept them on their back, and sometimes on their stomach, all night until both of their bodies reached their limits and they collapsed into a deep sleep curled around each other just as the sun began to colored the sky. Donghun woke first and gazed for a while at the sleeping man before pressing a kiss to a pale shoulder and getting out of bed. There was a protest across town that they were hosting. Showering and donning their best clothes and jewelry war stepped out onto the battlefield.

Fin.


	2. Dripping Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer solstice is here and Yuchan is at his most radiant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was torn between Coffee Shop!AU and this one but my pagan ass couldn’t pass up a Modern Gods aesthetic if my life depended on it. Anyway go stan A.C.E they’re fuckin adorable - S

Yuchan was vibrant today. The sun hung high in the sky and the man’s skin nearly glowed under the rays as he flashed bright smiles to his customers. Junhee had laughed when he came home three months ago and announced he had become a barista at a small coffee shop. The older pulled him into a soft kiss telling him that naturally the sun would work early shift at coffee shop. His customers had commented that he was extra bright today and Yuchan had told them it was his birthday which was technically true. It was the summer solstice, the longest day of the year, his full power.

“You’re extra bright today sunshine.” Yuchan smiled as Sehyoon appeared in front of the counter. “The usual please.” Yuchan punched the order in and discreetly swiped his employee card to give him a discount. “So what are your plans.”

“Is everyone home today?” Yuchan began mixing the drink.

“It’s your birthday. Of course.” Sehyoon glanced around before leaning over the counter to steal a kiss leaving the taste of salt on his tongue “We have something planned for you.”

“Is it Byeongkwan in hot pants?” Yuchan leaned on his elbows as the older took a drink “Maybe you in hot pants.”

“We wear that nearly everyday so it would a poor surprise.” Sehyoon winked smugly 

“Wowiezowie.” Yuchan pouted “Pretty please.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t used that nickname.” In Sehyoon’s startled laugh Yuchan could hear the crashing waves. Sehyoon was made of the ocean and all of its storms and destruction and dark places. “How much longer are you working today?”

“You’re actually my last customer.” The younger winked as the door swung open “Hi Ja Rhee. Thanks for coming in early!” The girl smiled from under a mass of vibrant purple hair and plum lip gloss.

“Sure thing. Happy birthday Yuchan-ah.” Ja Rhee ruffled his hair “Did you get highlights? Your hair is shiney today.”

“He’s got that birthday glow.” Sehyoon smiled at them fondly “Ready to go home?”

“Ooohhhh. So this is one of your mysterious partners.” Ja Rhee teased lowly “I’d ignore the bullshit laws for him too.” Yuchan giggled “See you Saturday. Oh! Yuchan?” The younger turned and she placed a kiss high on his cheek leaving a purple lip print “Have fun.”

“Thanks again!” Both men exited the coffee shop to walk towards their small apartment. The housing was ran by one of Donghun’s fellow activists so when the five moved into a two bedroom apartment with only one bed no one had batted an eye. “Can I hold your hand?”

“Since when do you ask?” Sehyoon arched an eyebrow “Laws of mortals don’t apply to us.” The older snagged his hand and laced their fingers together.

“We’re more bound to them than they are and you know it.” Yuchan chided

“You’re sounding like Junhee.” Another laugh sounded and it echoed off the buildings like the evening riptides. “I’ll protect you little sunflower.”

“I will actually melt your face off.” He deadpanned getting another deep laugh “How is dance class?”

“The teacher is still a bastard but it’s getting better.” Sehyoon took a sip of his drink “Said I move too stiff.” Yuchan who had also took a drink snorted which caused him to choke nearly falling to his knees laughing. “So naturally I showed him.”

“Did he ask you for a date?” Yuchan coughed clearing the last of the coffee from his throat.

“Yes.” the word was quiet

“Did you accept?” He smiled up knowing the answer

“Yes.” Yuchan pulled out his phone “What are you doing?”

“Byeongkwan owes me and Junhee money.” Sending the message he smiled up at Sehyoon again “Gods have to eat and we don’t mind.” Glancing around Yuchan pushed him into a doorway to slowly kiss the man losing himself in undertow of his lover’s kiss. “Seh-” Sehyoon gripped the caramel hair pressing him firmly into the wall to grind against him. “Sehyoon we got-”

“Hush.” A hand slipped under his shirt “Hush sunshine no one can see us.” Teeth scraped along his neck, the sensation shooting straight to his groin. Fingers pinched harshly at a nipple getting a gasp “Hush Channie.” Another pinch and his hips bucked against the warm thigh “Do you like that?” He nodded frantically “Then we should get home.”

“You are the goddamn worst.” Yuchan moaned as Sehyoon stepped out of the doorway and back into the world. “Stop smiling at me you cheeky fucker.” Sehyoon laughed again taking a drink.

***

“Oh fuck.” Yuchan groaned breathlessly. Donghun had him spread out on the bed while the pink haired god rode him. When they had arrived home his partners had made dinner and placed a crown of sunflowers and daisies on his head, the blooms made more vibrant by the light emitting from him. The flower crown was still on, if a bit crushed, the petals strewn about across the pillows. Junhee and Sehyoon laid on one side while Byeongkwan laid on the other whispered into his ear. 

“Isn’t Donghun pretty today?” Byeongkwan breathed “They were excited to give you your gift.” The pink haired god swiveled their hips with a grin making the youngest moan “They wouldn’t even play with Junhee before you.” Yuchan’s wrists pulled against the silk ropes wanting to touch “Do they feel good?”

“Yes.” Yuchan gazed up lovingly at the god. Donghun bit their lip swiveling their hips again “Oh fuck Donghun.”

“SHIT.” The three turned their heads to see Junhee bowed up against Sehyoon as the water god bit deeply into the older’s shoulder “HH-AA-AHH.” Junhee stuttered out, hips jerking upward “Sehyo-” The words died on the dark haired man’s tongue when a hand wrapped around his flushed erection.

“Eyes on me Yuchan.” Donghun reached down with ring clad fingers to turn the youngest’s face back “Keep your eyes on me.”

“Yes.” Yuchan gazed up unblinkingly into the molten eyes while Donghun resumed the slow cant of their hips dragging out pleasure between them. The noises from the two next to them filled the room as Sehyoon roughly rocked into the older leaving Junhee able to do little more than hold on through the storm of the other.

“Not too rough Sehyoon.” Donghyun kept his eyes on Yuchan. The younger’s eyes shone brightly “Junhee already has enough scars from us.” It was a rule to not be too rough with their sweet lover. Junhee, gentle Junhee, never told them no even when it left him bloodied and in tears and they had all at one time or another left him broken on the bed. It was Donghun who had called a stop to it after waking up one morning to find that in their post riot zeal they had left the man black and blue with deep scratches that bled for days. Gods were not born tender but they had learned to be. 

“I don’t need kid gloves.” Junhee managed between moans. “I’m not a wilting flower.”

“You’re not.” Donghun snapped his hips making Yuchan arch up “You just don’t know when to say enough.” For the first time Donghun looked over “Just because you’re a god doesn’t mean you have to take cruelty. Least of all from us.” Sehyoon gently kissed the deep teeth marks in apology “Not everything is a battlefield remember?”

“Cheeky.” Junhee laughed. “Byeongkwan.” The man looked over “Come here.” Donghyun kissed the man as he crawled over Yuchan to the others trailing the smell of wet earth and budding flowers. The two pulled the younger into their antics and soon the man was teasing Junhee as well.

“Donghun please.” The pink haired god turned his attention back “Please.”

“Okay Channie.” Bracing themselves on a forearm Donghun slid their tongue along Yuchan’s “Love you little one.” Yuchan didn’t get a chance to respond. Once the words left the oldest’s lips Donghun set a fast pace that left him breathless until he arched up with a moan and came “That’s it little one. You feel so nice.” Leaning back Donghun took themselves in hand and after a few strokes came against the taut stomach. Yuchan laid breathing heavy while Donghun untied his wrists. Once free Yuhan cuddled against the pink haired god to watch as the two drowned Junhee in pleasure. 

“Sehyoon. Seh-” Junhee arched up as Sehyoon curled his fingers within him “Fuck. Just like that. Just...just like-” the black eyes went glassy as he pulled in a shallow breath “Just lik-” Byeongkwan pressed a thumb to the tip of his erection causing the man to cum shaking between them with a high moan. 

“My turn.” Byeongkwan kissed Junhee before tackling Sehyoon to the bed. While the two rolled around Donghun and Yuchan pulled over Junhee.

“Happy birthday little one.” Junhee nuzzled into the caramel hair.

Fin.


	3. Small Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee and Donghun watch the sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two posted a video in Mexico of them eating breakfast and it was the most domestic shit I’ve seen in my life. Hilariously short chap but damn these boy got my fuckin uwus - S

Junhee had watched his lover from over the rim of his coffee cup while the pink haired god scrolled through their phone. It was just before dawn and neither had been able to sleep after Donghun had gotten off of work that night so instead of trolling the streets for a fight the older laced their fingers with Junhee’s and together they went home. Finishing the cup Junhee got up start the coffee maker for the others and would have begun to make breakfast had Donghun not come up behind him to wrap their arms around and lean heavily against him. Eventually Junhee had turned in the embrace so he could pull the god into a long kiss barely more than the brushing of lips and soft sighs. As the coffee pot dripped behind them the two curled more into each other until the lines of one blurred into the other. It was an old magic, the bonding, one that was rarely used and never as many times as they had. Gods did not trust other gods, least of all in this way. The mixing of souls was sacred. With each long slide of tongue against Donghun’s he swirled his magic around them melding with the sharp edge of violence and the slow burn of love and lust. Junhee briefly wondered if they did this long enough would they become one person. Would he sink into Donghun’s skin like a tattoo and make a home within their body. The ringed fingers gripped tightly into his hair as Donghun tried to do just that.

“Donghun.” Junhee breathed but the other simply pulled him back into a kiss. The coffee machine chirped quietly signifying it was done though neither paid it any mind. With one last press of soft lips Donghun finally pulled back with a smile. “Hi there.”

“Junhee. My beloved.” The god’s cheeks were nearly as rosy as their hair “Watch the sunrise with me?” Black eyes shone brightly as Junhee finally pulled back his magic.

“Of course.” The two moved over to the window where the sun had just begun to peak over the horizon painting the sky with soft pinks and battlefield red. Turning away Donghun rested their head in the curve of Junhee’s neck holding the man close. “You’re going to miss it.”

“There are a million sunrises.” The arms tightened as they soaked in the warmth of the man, both hearts beating together in sync. “All that matters is this one has you.”

 

Fin.


	4. Seasonal Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle of winter is the worst for Byeongkwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing and idgf that its Nov I'm salty about it. - S

Byeongkwan lay in bed staring dejectedly out the window. The sun had not been seen in days with the how hard the snowstorm had hit and being without the light was beginning to affect his mood. Winter sucked the life out of him to begin with since nothing grew during the harsh weather. Byeongkwan was a creature of green and growing things, the decay of old transforming into new. He had long ago learned how to cope with winter though when there were times like this it was hard for him to get the energy to get out of bed. Case and point was, he had been trying to convince himself for the better part of an hour to get dressed. After his shower earlier Byeongkwan had flopped on the bed, still wet, and had not moved since. He needed to get up. Maybe five more minutes.

“Hey there mister grumpy gills.” Byeongkwan looked blandly over at Yuchan. The youngest was standing at the edge of the bed looking far too perky than anyone had the right to be in this weather “You look blue.”

“That's me.” Sehyoon flopped down onto the bed next to him with a grin 

“Actually water isn't blue.” Yuchan added “It only looks blue because-”

“Holy shit Junhee learned how to shapeshift.” Byeongkwan said in mock surprise and Sehyoon had to suppress a laugh when Yuchan scowled “But sunflower has a point.” Sehyoon rolled onto his side “You look depressed.”

“It's been snowing for seven days straight.” Byeongkwan arched an eyebrow “Even if I wasn't a spring god it’s depressing.”

“Hmm.” Sehyoon glanced up at Yuchan “So what you're saying is you need a bit of sun?” Yuchan grinned beginning to strip “That's easily fixed.”

“I don't have the energy for one of you let alone both.” Byeongkwan yawned but openly appreciated the view. Their youngest lover was toned muscle, tousled caramel hair, and warm tanned skin. “But by all means get naked.”

“What if you just lay there and we do the work?’ Yuchan crawled onto the bed laying in the unoccupied side “It's important to get your vitamin D.”

“Boooooo.” The three looked to the door where Donghun laughed giving a thumbs down. “That was terrible even for you.” Yuchan stuck out his tongue “Junhee and I are going to go pick up dinner. Try not to burn the place down.”

“THAT WAS ONLY ONCE!” Yuchan shot back exasperated, “and it was your fault anyway.” Donghun laugh again but did not respond as they walked away. “See if I let you fuck me blindfolded again.” 

“I thought we were fucking me.” Byeongkwan stretched like a cat “But I'm not putting in effort.”

“See you say that,” Sehyoon pinched a nipple making him jolt “But we know you'll be a good boy right?”

“You cheeky bastard.” Byeongkwan slapped the hand away playfully “I don't feel like being good today.”

“That's a shame. Only good boys get to cum.” Sehyoon tilted his head. There was a dark glint to his gaze. “Roll over. Yuchan looks hungry.”

“No effort.” Byeongkwan smiled smugly “You want it. You gotta do it.” Sehyoon and Yuchan look at each other a moment before the older gripped a shoulder and forced the spring god to roll over. The moment the man was on his stomach Yuchan placed himself between the spread legs immediately moving the cheeks apart to tease him “Oh fuck Yuchan.” Byeongkwan gripped the pillow with a moan. The youngest did everything with enthusiasm. “Yuchan stop teasing.” The tongue stilled “Don’t you dare.” A giggle sounded before teeth sank into his thigh, the pain shooting straight to his groin. “Fuuuuuck.” Yuchan released the skin with a kiss to the center before returning to his previous duty. The wet slide of tongue swirling against him coupled with blunt nails biting harshly into his legs left him unable to do anything but moan helplessly “Yuchaaaaan.”

“So much for not having any energy.” Sehyoon commented watching them intently. “Do it like you mean it Yuchan.” Byeongkwan groaned loudly. The tongue began to prod insistently until finally the muscle gave way letting the warm muscle fuck in and out making his toes curl. “You sound like a cat in heat.” Byeongkwan couldn’t think of a sassy response, he was too focused on the feel of the man behind him. Each flick of the tongue sent waves of warmth through his body and with his earlier statement forgotten he began dragging his hips against the sheets, moans pitching higher as the younger thoroughly ate him out. The nails bit harder into his thighs, the sensations had him nearly on the edge “That’s enough.” Immediately Yuchan pulled away breathing heavily.

“You absolute ass.” Byeongkwan panted into the pillow “Fuck I hate when you do this.”

“Only good boys get to cum.” Sehyoon smiled cheekily “And you said you didn't want to be good.”

“I hate the both of you.” The spring god rolled onto his back to glare at them still painfully turned on

“Did I say you could move?” Yuchan bit his lip at Sehyoon’s tone. “Back on your stomach.” Byeongkwan looked at him a moment debating on whether or not to listen but his hunger won out and he did as told. “Good boy.” Slick fingers trailed up the cleft smearing lube. “Hips up.” He moved his knees under his body to lift his ass. The bed creaked a bit with Sehyoon’s movements before settling when he came to rest behind him. “Breathe baby. Breathe.” He had not realized he was holding his breath and took a lungful of air “Do you want this?”

“Yes.” Byeongkwan groaned “Please put it in me. I need you.”

“You have to tell me love. Tell me how much you want it.”

“Please Sehyoon.” Byeongkwan arched his spine up while spreading his legs more trying to entice the older man “Sehyoon I need you in me. I need your cock inside of me.” More lube was dripped onto him. “Sehyoon please gods I need you.” Byeongkwan gripped the pillow as Sehyoon dragged the tip of a finger down and slid it in slowly.

“Like this?” The digit moved in and out slowly

“More. Please, I need more.” Byeongkwan shifted his hips chasing the feeling

“No.” He wanted to cry at the words “You’re going to cum from just this.”

“Sehyoon.” He tried to plead but the older was unmoved. The single finger worked in and out making him whimper, it was enough to spark the need in his stomach but nowhere enough to quench it. Time dragged on as the coil tightened, his whole body tensed as he arched and squirmed and begged for more. “Pl-ple-please. Sehyoon. Yuchan. Someone touch me.” 

“Up.” Sehyoon’s voice was low with hunger. Byeongkwan pushed himself up on shaky arms but immediately fell back onto his face when the older pushed himself into him. Sehyoon gripped his hips to drag him back and forth on his dick. 

“Oh my gods.” Byeongkwan wailed ripping the pillow in half at the change in pace. The wet smack of hips punctuated by the forced gasps each time their bodies collided filled the room until he was cumming untouched. “Mercy. Oh gods mercy.” Sehyoon didn’t stop. The man continued to fuck him at the rough pace “Please Sehyoon. I can’t.” A hand wrapped around him “Oh gods.” His lungs froze “Fuck. fuck fuck fuck.” His legs quivered as the the hand stroked his oversensitive dick counterpoint to the thrusts. “Please I can’t again. Please mercy.” 

“What’s wrong Byeongkwan?” Yuchan all but purred, “I thought you wanted to lay there while we played with you.” The hips sped up again driving the air from him “You sound so pretty. You should see Sehyoon.” Yuchan twisted his wrist getting a pained moan “He loves being inside you. You’re his favorite.” Byeongkwan heard the sheets ripping and recognized vaguely that it was from his grip “You’re going to owe Junhee a new pillow and sheets but he’ll understand.” The pain of overstimulation was giving way to arousal. 

“Lift him.” Sehyoon’s voice was more storm than words. Yuchan managed to lift him up against his chest “Hold him.” The thrusts slowed but became more intense until he was ragdolled against the youngest unable to do more than drool. “Byeongkwan.” Sehyoon pulled him back harshly to sit flush against him. “Good boy.” The feeling of Sehyoon cuming inside of him was enough to send his oversensitive body into a second orgasm. 

“So pretty.” The two looked at Yuchan “See. Told you that you’re his favorite.” The youngest laid to stretch out on the bed with a smile “Guess I have to take care of myself.”

“Do you really think that?” Sehyoon pressed a kiss to Byeongkwan’s flushed cheek before laying him down “That you mean so little to us?”

“No.” Yuchan gazed up as Sehyoon crawled over his body “I said that he’s your favorite. No shame in that.”

“Little sunflower that’s not how this works.” Sehyoon kissed him “There are no favorites.” Yuchan arched an eyebrow “Junhee and Donghun are a special case and you should not base anything off of the two of them. Ever.”

“I’m not mad.” Yuchan rolled his hips into the warm hand that closed around him “I just like to know how things fit together.” Sehyoon and Byeongkwan shared a look.

“You fit here. With us.” Byeongkwan dragged himself over to kiss him “They love you too.”

“While this is charming and I appreciate it.” Yuchan rolled his hips again “Maybe help a guy out and then pillow talk?”

“Why should you get off easy?” Byeongkwan tilted his head “Just lay there and let us play with you.” Yuchan laughed delightedly as his partners turned their attention to him.

Fin.


	5. Uncomfortable Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are days when Sehyoon’s skin is too small to contain the vastness of what he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're seeing these guys in concert and I’m going to fucking D I E. Nice sinning with y’all. Keep an eye for K and I in hell when you get there. - S

Bywongkwan watched warily as Sehyoon stumbled around their small apartment flickering between pained groans and violent rages. He had been scrolling through his phone unable to sleep when the older had bolted up awake coated in sweat trying to draw in ragged breaths, his eyes churning like the ocean during a hurricane. Byeongkwan immediately dragged the man from their bed where Junhee and Chan still lay sleeping. This was not something new. It was something they all struggled with, the chaos of their divinity pressing against the seams of their flesh bodies, but Sehyoon struggled the most. He did not bother to keep track of the time as he watched his lover struggle and soon the night bled into early morning. With each hour that ticked by Sehyoon only became more unstable and he vaguely wondered if this is would be the episode that ended the dancer. Gods flickered in and out of existence faster than mortals thought or liked to believe. It was not something he liked to think about.

“Is he okay?” Byeongkwan looked to see Junhee standing in the doorway still sleepy eyed and dark hair tousled.

“Bad night.” Byeongkwan watched as Sehyoon tried to drag himself towards Junhee unable to control himself “I think you need to leave or stay in the room.”

“Contrary to what you think I don’t need protecting.” Junhee narrowed his eyes trying not to take it as an insult “I can help him.”

“Last time he nearly broke your arm.” Byeongkwan shot back haughtily “He needs to calm down first and you know it.”

“So you taking a beating is more acceptable?” The dark eyes were staring him down impassively. 

“I’m saying he’s gotta come back to himself before any of us can help him.” Byeongkwan reached up to brush some of the hair out of Junhee’s face “I’m not getting slugged today and neither are you so calm down.” Junhee stared him down a few more moments before deflating with a sigh. “I’ll make some coffee. You go snuggle with Yuchan.”

“Where is Donghun?” Junhee glanced up as Sehyoon dropped to his knees grinding his teeth “Did they come home last night?”

“No.” Byeongkwan shook his head “I’ll check the voicemail to see if we need to come up with bail money. There was a protest they were pretty heated about the other day.” Junhee bit his lip still staring at their lover “Go back to bed. I’ll bring coffee when it’s done and him when he pulls himself together.” Junhee kissed the man softly “Go on.”

***

Sehyoon writhed on the floor consumed by pain. His body felt galaxies too small for the churning pressure within him. There was too much and not enough of him. He needed to find a way to relieve the pressure threatening to explode his body but Donghun wasn’t home and Byeongkwan had placed himself between him and Junhee hours ago. Junhee could help quell the ache in his body. He was desperate to get to the dark haired man but each time he moved to go to the room Byeongkwan forced him back. He wanted to angry at being denied relief but he could still hear the snap crunch of bone and cartilage from Junhee’s arm as clear as the day it happened. Storms cared little for the destruction they caused even if he did. 

“You look terrible.” Gritting his teeth Sehyoon contorted from muscle spasms nearly at the end of his sanity “You’ve gone too long without a release.” Donghun crouched next to him “You should have come to me sooner.”

“Fuck you.” He managed to gasp out “I can handle it.”

“Obviously.” A pink eyebrow raised “Fight or fuck?” 

“Go fuck yourself if you’re that desperate.” Sehyoon could taste the blood as his organs contracted. Maybe he was dying. Donghun sighed standing up and kicking him harshly in the gut.

“Fight it is.”

***

“Donghun knows not to actually kill him right?” Yuchan buried his face into Junhee’s chest “I hate when they do this.”

“Sehyoon needs it.” Junhee ran his fingers through the soft hair “They both need it.” Outside the room he could hear the wet smack as knuckles hit flesh. The two had been at it for nearly an hour “Byeongkwan will break it up if it goes too far. If we go out there we’ll just be in the way or make it worse.”

“Why does Sehyoon keep calling out for you?” Yuchan asked moving so he could look at Junhee.

“The physical moon controls the tides.” Yuchan nodded. Yuchan was really the only one who listened to him anymore. The youngest of them had not been with them for long, only a few decades actually, and was still learning just what exactly he was. The man was so, so, young by their standards. “Our essence is tied to the physical world while Donghun is tied more to the nature of humanity. If the sun were too suddenly cease to exist so would you.”

“I’ll still die long before the sun.” Yuchan frowned uncomfortable at the thought

“Yes.” Junhee shrugged “Nothing is forever little one. Not even us.”

“So back to Sehyoon. He’s drawn to you because the ocean is controlled by the moon?” Junhee nodded with a proud smile “Then why does he hurt you?” Junhee was silent for a moment.

“Why do any of you hurt me?” Yuchan squirmed unable to look at him. Yuchan did not like to think about the burn scar he had left on the man’s thigh “We are creatures created of the universe’s primal forces. We are born out of the space in between and spill out into the human realm. We are gentle and terrible and destructive. It is our nature.” 

“You aren’t.” Yuchan traced a jagged scar from where Donghun had been too rough. The man was a patchwork of smooth skin and scars just like how the moon was a mix of smooth expanses and deep craters. Maybe it was part of his nature too. “You’re soft.” Junhee let out a startled laugh.

“Oh little one.” Junhee pulled him up for a kiss “I have a terrible temper I just keep it in check.” Yuchan shot him a disbelieving look “Ask Byeongkwan about the time I stabbed him for insulting Donghun one day. We laugh about it now but it was...not good. I am no more innocent than any of you.”

“I’m not buying it.” Junhee crossed his heart “Gods shouldn’t make promises.”

“Only if they aren’t able to keep them or they are lying. I have done neither.” Junhee chuckled as Yuchan processed the information “Donghun is just protective.”

“You’re right I am protective of you.” Both men looked up to see Donghun and Sehyoon standing in the doorway bloodied but the dancer was more relaxed and his eyes finally clear. “Byeongkwan gave the all clear. I’m going to help him make dinner. Yuchan come help?” Yuchan nodded climbing out of bed. The youngest still did not feel like he completely understood but he would talk with Junhee later. The man loved to teach those who were willing to learn.

“Come here Sehyoon.” Junhee opened his arms but the dancer glanced up at Donghun. The pink haired god’s face was unreadable before they reached over to kiss the man. “It’s alright.”

“Go on Sehyoon. Junhee will take care of you.” Donghun pushed him towards the bed. Junhee kept his arms open as the man crawled up to wrap him in a desperate embrace. “We’ll come get you once dinner is done.” Junhee waved at the two as they exited then turned his attention to the man in his arms. Sehyoon seemed to have fallen asleep during their short exchange so flicking his wrist Junhee’s magic pulled up the blanket and he fell asleep holding him.

***

When Sehyoon woke up his whole body still hurt but the bone crushing pressure was gone. Fingers gently carded through his hair and the small pulses of magic bleeding into his body helped dulled some of the pain. Burrowing his face deeper into the long neck Sehyoon breathed in the soft smell of nightfall and old coffee that clung to Junhee. Belatedly he remembered that he was covered in blood but the man below him refused to let him move.

“Donghun really did a number on you.” He smiled at the amused tone in Junhee’s voice “Must have been bad.”

“It was.” Seyhoon curled more around the man. Being near helped calm the unrest in his body “Sorry if I scared you.”

“I’m not afraid of you.” Junhee kissed the top of his head “I’m not afraid of any of you. I stay because I want to be here.”

“You shouldn’t.” Sehyoon hated how vulnerable he felt after these episodes “You should have left years ago.”

“I might have if things hadn’t changed.” Junhee admitted quietly “But you all need to stop pretending I am blameless.” Sehyoon cringed at the tone “I’ve left plenty of marks on all of you too.”

“It’s no-” Sehyoon tried to speak but Junhee flipped him on his back to stare down with glowing eyes. The normally smiling face was cut into a scowl and the hands holding his wrists were gripping hard enough that Sehyoon knew they would be bruised black.

“I could kill all of you with a snap of my fingers.” The room became heavy and airless “I have nearly killed all of you.” Sehyoon couldn’t breathe “I have killed or did you forget about my previous partners?” Junhee increased the weight of the room until suddenly it disappeared making Sehyoon gasp for breath under him “I don’t mind you all being protective but I will not allow you to treat me like I am a doll. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” Sehyoon stared up as the glow in Junhee’s eyes flashed brightly one last time before dimming and the man softened “I’m sorry Junhee.”

“It’s not just you.” Junhee rolled his shoulders with a sigh “You and Donghun are just the worst about it.”

“Is there anything I could say that wouldn’t sound like an excuse or piss you off?” Sehyoon bit his lip nervously. He had only seen Junhee angry once and it resulted in casualties of two gods like them and several humans. Gods killing each other was as natural as humans killing each other though in recent years most gods simply kept to themselves or attempted to coexist in the world, very few lived as they did. Their natures often were too chaotic to live with one another let alone be what they were. “Junhee?”

“Its okay Sehyoon.” Junhee leaned down to whisper against his lips “I’m going to take care of you.” Soft hands trailed along his chest “Just relax love. I’ll take care of you.” Sehyoon moaned and Junhee slipped his tongue into coax him into a deep kiss. “That’s it love. Just relax.” Sehyoon went boneless allowing Junhee to strip him down and work him open.

“Junheeee.” He couldn’t help but moan as the man pulsed magic into his body “Oh gods please Junhee.” The man smiled “Please.”

“Shhh.” Junhee lifted both wrists to kiss at the bruises he had left “Shhhh love.” Sehyoon whimpered. “Pretty Sehyoon. My lovely Sehyoon.” Junhee kissed each fingertip and palm on one hand before moving over to the other “Relax for me.”

“Please.” Sehyoon felt the churning in his body begin to start “Junhee.” Junhee kissed him again moving to sink into him. “Oh gods yes.” Slowly, painfully slow, Junhee rocked into him filling his body with pleasure and magic making him shake on the bed. “Jun. Oh fuck Junhee.”

“What is it baby?” Junhee ran his hands across the bruised skin sinking more magic into the the man below “Hmm?”

“Junhee I love you.” Sehyoon whimpered 

“I love you too Sehyoon.” He nearly wailed as Junhee began to move faster. The swirl of tides and magic in his body filled him more intensely than the eruption of energy from earlier. Sensing the pull within him Junhee matched his thrusts with the ebb and flow in the way only he could until Sehyoon came with a breathless cry. “Perfect.” Junhee leaned down to kiss him again as the man chased his own orgasm.

“Junhee please.” He wrapped his legs around the slim waist pulling the man close “Love. Please.” Junhee buried his face into the warm neck letting himself cum with a small sigh “Thank you Junhee.”

Fin.


	6. Cracked Marrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun has a close call and no one is taking it well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at bullshit* jump on it. - S

Junhee paced anxiously around the emergency room trying to stamp down the fear that was coursing through his body. Somewhere deep in ICU Donghun was in surgery, fighting for their life after some jackass had pulled a gun mid-fight and planted five bullets in their chest and left them to bleed out in the middle of the road. Even with the best surgeon working diligently on them the pink haired god had died on the table twice already. Each time Junhee had felt them slip farther and farther away. Each time had nearly broken him.

“JUNHEE!” Yuchan came sprinting through the doors ignoring the nurses calling out for him to stop “Junhee what the fuck happened?”

“I don't know.” Junhee felt tears welling up “They lost them twice.” Yuchan nearly fainted at the whispered words. “If they weren't one of us they'd be g-gone.” The tears finally fell as what little resolve the god had shattered.

“Byeongkwan and Sehyoon are on their way. I was closer.” Yuchan pulled the man into a hug feeling the other shaking “Breathe Junhee. Please I can't lose both of you.” Yuchan tightened his arms. Junhee and Donghun were the closest of the five. The two loved them all deeply but they had been together the longest and while neither had ever stated it out loud Yuchan knew they were bound to each other by whatever they had that resembled souls. Junhee wouldn't survive the loss of Donghun. “It's going to be okay. Shhh Junhee it's going to be okay.”

***

Donghun survived the encounter. Barely. They were bound to the hospital for two months while their tired body fought every day to heal from the massive amount of trauma it had endured. Midway through their stay the doctor had noted how fast they were healing but Byeongkwan had deflected most of it with jokes about good genetics and healthy living. 

From the hospital bed Donghun watched their lovers with tired eyes during daily visits, usually too doped up to do more than blink let alone add to the conversations. Despite the situation Byeongkwan and Yuchan had taken it upon themselves to keep the atmosphere light, even managing to endear Donghun's roommate who had previously been haughty but now laughed with them and delighted in the time they all spent in the room. While the two filled the room with jokes and laughter Sehyoon sat beside Donghun offering his silent but steadfast support and doing his best to fill the spot left in Junhee’s absence. After the surgery and being moving into a care room, Junhee had not returned to the hospital. Donghun knew it was because the man would not be able to control himself, be it physically or magically. Knowing did not make the ache of being apart for so long hurt any less.

Finally released from the hospital Sehyoon helped Donghun up the stairs into the apartment. When they all finally made it into their home the four found Junhee sitting at the ratty kitchen table staring blankly forward. Sehyoon had told Donghun the man had not moved from the spot in days, not even to go teach his classes. The normally vibrant and affectionate god had locked himself behind a wall of apathy in an attempt to not fall to pieces again. After the third day Sehyoon had phoned the school and told them that the man was terribly ill buying him some time before he'd be forced back to work.

“Junhee,” Donghun's voice was small with exhaustion “My love?” Junhee inhaled a stuttered breath, tears already spilling down sharp cheekbones “Please come here.” They all watched the man slowly unfold himself from the chair and walk over to where the two waited. “My beloved.”

Junhee held his arms open and Sehyoon guided the pink haired god into them, the god instantly relaxing into the lose embrace “I felt you die.” The words were whispered “Three times.”

“I know.” Donghun pressed their foreheads together. The deep black eyes held none of their usual shine “We are what we are.”

“Shut up.” Junhee snapped, magic suddenly whipping violently around them like a storm “Just shut the fuck up.” Donghun choked back a scream, body buckling instantly to the floor as Junhee’s magic dragged through their body with none of the usual tenderness. The magic twisted and pulsated several more times, the feeling more intense than the bullets that had torn through their body, before disappearing entirely. 

“Junhee no.” Sehyoon whispered horrorfied. Donghun looked up from the floor breathing heavily. The front of the man's shirt was soaked in blood and trails dripped from his nose. Junhee's healing came at a price. The remaining damage of Donghun's wounds were now his to bear “Junhee.”

“I'm fine.” Blood spattered and dripped from his mouth when he spoke. Junhee regarded the room for a few moments before turning heel and locking himself in the bathroom. The shower did little to cover the sounds of crying.

“He shouldn't have done that.” Donghun coughed at the stinging sensation in their lungs but remained on the floor. They felt oddly emptied now that the pain was gone “He knows better.”

“Next time you feel the need to pick a fight you know you can't win remember that.” Byeongkwan grabbed Sehyoon's hand “Remember us.” The spring god dragged the other to their room slamming the door behind him leaving Donghun alone with Yuchan.

“Why?” Yuchan sounded vulnerable but his posture was defensive.

“I am a god of war. Blood. Violence. Death. This is my nature.” Donghun ran their fingers through some of the blood that had dripped from Junhee before licking it off the fingertip. It tasted like betrayal. “Maybe it's what I wanted.” They added mostly to themselves.

“I thought the rule was not to hurt Junhee.” Donghun looked up, Yuchan’s bright eyes where cold “You've fucked that up pretty hard.” Donghun said nothing. Minutes ticked by before Yuchan asked quietly looking so painfully young “Do you really want to die?”

“No.” Donghun’s gaze dropped to their ringless fingers studying the pale scars in the flesh “I don't.” 

“Then fucking act like it.” Yuchan glanced at the bathroom where the smell of blood was seeping out with the steam. Looking back at Donghun he narrowed his eyes “Or leave.”

“Fine.” Picking themselves off the floor Donghun turned and left.

***

Donghun had not been home for nearly three months since then. They found themselves in a cycle of fist fights, back alley fucks, and strangers’ beds. The faces and names of the people blurred together until they did not even bother with the formality of asking.

Fight, drink, fuck. Over and over and over again.

Stepping onto the stage Donghun noted the club was busy tonight. Every seat was filled and even the floor was packed with people, all eyes on them. Donghun recognized a few faces from how frequently they were coming to watch them on stage and vie for their attention. The general rule of the club was not to have sex with the patrons but the owners could not argue with how much revenue they were getting by turning a blind eye to Donghun’s blatant disregard for their policy. They had barely been paying attention so when the lights dimmed and the music started it took them a few moments to realize what was happening and catch up to the tempo. Sliding down the pole in practiced motions they shot a few saucy looks at the patrons watching as won began piling up on the stage. Spin, drop, arch up with a moan. The dance was so ingrained in their body it was mindless. Crop top fluttering to the floor followed by the miniskirt nearly doubled the pile on won. Dropping down again to crawl on the stage to collect the money and entice more Donghun breathed in the heady smell of lust letting their desire fill their body and feed it. A few brave hands reached out to caress their skin but it was brief and no sooner had the fingertips brushed against skin people would haul the offender back. Each soft touch bringing forth a memory of their partners unbidden. They weren't hungry for the first time in decades but it was bittersweet. They missed the four others. Their antics. Their voices. Just being able to unwind at the end of the day wrapped in the warm embrace of them.  
Collecting the stack of bills Donghun returned to the pole to finish up the performance though their heart was not really in it. Even with the heavy stares and promises of sex and violence Donghun knew that it was time to go home. 

Loneliness was the real god killer.

***

“I wondered if you were ever going to come home.” Donghun stood in the middle of the apartment startled, staring at the man before them. Junhee looked terrible. The new moon always made the man extra tired but with how the skin stretched gaunt over cheekbones and his usually sharp jaw Donghun knew it was more than just that. This was a bone deep exhaustion.

“Who died?” Donghun took in the waxy skin and dark bags under the dull black eyes. They wondered briefly how long the other had been waiting for them to return. It took more than a few sleepless nights to effect a god like this.

“You did.” Junhee's voice was empty “And then you left.”

“You know what I am Junhee.” Donghun didn't want this fight but the words spilled out “You've always known.” Please they begged but their mouth kept going unable to stop the flood of words “I will die by someone's hand so why are you pretending like this isn't what you agreed to.” Junhee sighed wearily “SAY SOMETHING!”

“I won't fight you Donghun.” Junhee seemed to wane more “I will not be another battlefield for you to conquer.”

“Why not?” Donghun fisted their hands in the front of the man's shirt shaking him violently feeling desperation build up. It hurt to see the other like this “BE ANGRY!”

“I won't. That is too easy for us.” There was no trace of starlight in the black eyes “I fell in love with war. I know I will lose you. There can be no other way for us.”

“Please be angry.” Hot tears spilled from their eyes onto Junhee's shirt “Please don't make me leave.”

“My beloved.” Junhee cupped their face, “the only person keeping you away was you.” He pulled them closer to kiss them soft and deep. Donghun wrapped their arms around the man as their tongues curled together and Junhee's hands gripped faded pink hair.

“Junhee.” Donghun moved to trail hot kisses down his neck “Tou-” Their fingers had worked under the shirt but stopped when brushing against a bit of puckered skin. Junhee let them rip apart the material and Donghun nearly retched at the sight of the bullet scars “Junhee.”

“You know what I am.” Their words echoed back without any mockery “I will always take the pain for you. Even if you don't want me too.”

“Stubborn, stupid, ass.” Donghun raised a shaky hand to touch each new starburst scar “I'm sorry my love.” Junhee simply pulled them into another kiss filled with quiet desperation. “Fuck me Junhee.” Donghun moved to bend over the table but Junhee stopped them

“I'm not a faceless bitch from a bar.” Junhee pressed another kiss “I want you to see me.” Donghun shook at the intensity of his stare “Do you SEE me love?”

“Yes.” They groaned lowly when Junhee gripped their hair forcing them to keep eye contact. The black eyes finally sparked back to life “Junhee please.”

“Louder my love.” A hand worked itself into their pants and Donghun couldn't stop the loud moan that reverberated through their entire being. “That's it love.” Donghun clutched at the thin shoulders as Junhee teased their body. Each movement of his hand, each curl of magic, dragging out long breathy moans. “Cum for me Donghun.” Their hips twitched once “Now.” Their orgasm shot through their body like a bolt of heat lightning and they came with Junhee's name on their tongue. “Let's go to our bed.” Junhee kissed them “You taste like strangers.”

“What are you going to do about it?” A coy smile rippled across their face.

“I'm going to remind you who you belong to.” The bedroom door opened to reveal three sets of relieved and hungry eyes “And when I'm done they're going to as well.”

“I love you.” Their hands pulled them into their waiting bodies and Donghun found themselves drowning in touch “I love all of you.”

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys if you ever get the chance go see A.C.E in concert because holy shit they're so good. K and I are updating from the grave - S


	7. Phantom Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee didn't let himself wallow in the past but sometimes the ghosts spoke louder than he could scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, this series is prob gonna be mostly Junhee-centric. I love one(1) man and I really enjoy writing for him. - S

_You killed us._

_Fucking prick._

_How long until you get sick of your new pets and murder them too?_

_Even now I still feel the pain of your magic ripping us to shreds._

_Killer. Murderer. Killer. Murderer. Kill-_

Junhee opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling more exhausted now than when he had gone to sleep. The noise in his brain, however, did not stop. Instead it became a low hum in the back of his skull gnawing incessantly. Hours ticked by as the the accusations and screams became a dizzying crescendo reverberating around his skull. Once he had tried to turn to look at his partners to bring himself back to reality but all he could see was them cut to pieces with empty, angry, eyes. It had been nearly thirty years and yet the ghosts of his previous partners still clawed at the edges of his mind. Pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes he tried to drown out the visions of bodies torn apart, the looks of frozen terror on their faces. Being unable to see the horrors that his magic had created visibly it twisted until the heavy smell of hot blood filled his nose making him gag. Unable to take it he carefully climbed out of bed to face him demons alone.

***

“Junhee?” Donghun's voice was quiet and he nearly missed it over the banshee shrieks ringing in his ears “What’s wrong?” Junhee did not answer. He did not trust himself. “Why are you crying?” Warm fingers touch his face, “my love, where are you?”

“I can still see them.” Junhee spoke after a while. “What I left of them.” Finally he turned his gaze to the concerned eyes of his lover “Do you remember? What I did to them?”

“I do.” Donghun held no judgment. “Is that what is haunting you?”

“I can still hear them screaming. Taste the blood in my mouth.” Donghun saw the images shimmer barely there as the magic manifested his guilt. They wondered how long the images had been flickering in and out of existence. Junhee’s magic was not endless and if he over used it the strain could kill him. “They died awfully.”

“They did.” Donghun agreed “You were young my love. We all do things we regret.”

“Why did I do it?” Junhee gripped tightly at his hair. He felt like he was going to implode under the weight. “Gods why did I kill them?”

“Because you could.” Donghun knelt in front of him to press their foreheads together. “Junhee we are all guilty of something.”

“Don't patronize me.” Junhee glared through tear filled eyes. Donghun did not move though. The pink haired god stayed pressed against him offering the only support they could. Minutes felt like hours as they slowly dragged on. The sun was rising before Junhee finally spoke “I'm so tired.”

“Lay down on the couch with me.” Donghun stood ignoring the pop of their knees and the pain of moving after sitting in one spot too long. Junhee let the god lead him to the living room where they laid so he could rest on Donghun’s chest. “Rest my love.”

“Okay.” Junhee barely closed his eyes before sleep took him.

***

 

_“My name is Donghun and who the fuck are you?” The eyes glowed in the dim light. Junhee had gone to the strip club for lack of anything better to do. His previous partners were still alive and with him. While they had busied themselves with drinks Junhee found himself drawn to the stage, entranced by the person performing. The dancer moved on a level that was near otherworldly to the beat of the music. It was nearly an hour later before the dancer walked to the bar and he got a chance to speak. The moment the dancer was close enough Junhee knew._

_There was a new god in Seoul._

_“Junhee. My name is Junhee.” He tried for his best grin but it only seemed to aggravate the new god further._

_“If you keep staring I'll rip your eyes out.” Donghun gritted out. The air tasted like pennies._

_“You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen.” Junhee took in the deep eyes framed by black hair. The dancer's face was soft and delicate but he could see a fading bruise hidden under the make up. Perfect white teeth flashing behind a painted red snarl. Junhee would have kissed them if he didn't know the dancer would rip his throat out._

_“Is that really the line you're going to use?” Some of Donghun's hostility dropped but none of the disdain._

_Finally he couldn't help it .“What is a god doing in this place? I would expect war to be out on the front lines somewhere.” Junhee had pitched his voice low so only they could hear_

_“You need to leave. Now.” A stillness rippled through the dancer. The silent calm before a catastrophic storm. The urge to touch them was back but the calls from his partners heading towards the door made him reluctantly get up._

_“So I do. Goodbye lovely Donghun. Can I see you tomorrow?” Chancing it Junhee brushed his fingers along the ones gripping the shot glass_

_“I'll snap your neck.” Donghun glared but stubbornly refused to move their fingers_

_“It's a date.” The punch to the mouth was nearly as intoxicating as the kiss that followed it._

 

“Is he okay?” A voice filtered into his dream memory “He doesn’t look so good Donghun.” Nuzzling his face against the warm body under him he fell back asleep.

 

***

_“They move like they're being tortured.” Donghun commented at the two street performers. The freshly bleached hair ticking his jaw where Donghun had pressed themselves into his side. Nearly three years later Donghun still managed to take his breath away. His partners had even joked about Junhee's fascination with the dancer._

_“That's just the style.” Junhee slid a hand under the loose shirt “Not everyone dances to be sexy.”_

_“You like it when I dance sexy.” Donghun replied smugly “It's going to cost if you keep getting friendly.”_

_“Lovely Donghun” Junhee slid his hand up farther “Would you like it in cash or blood?”_

_“Your dick would be better.” Junhee didn't get a chance to respond. The dancers were packing up but a breeze carried the smell of the ocean and wet earth “More gods? I had gone so long never meeting another and now there are three in one city.”_

_“Five.” Donghun looked up confused “Two of my partners are gods. Did I forget to mention that? In my defense you tend to be the worst kind of distraction.” Donghun's mouth hung open in a small o “We've been spotted.”_

_“NO WAY.” The first had run up breathless “Holy shit you two are. I'm Byeongkwan but everyone calls me Jason.” The man smiled excitedly_

_“No they don't.” The second performer finally reached them “I’m Sehyoon. I heard you talking shit about our dance.” Sehyoon gave Donghun an unfriendly smile_

_“From a career stripper's perspective it did look like torture.” Donghun smiled back flashing their teeth “You're welcome to try to correct me.”_

_“Would you like to get coffee?” Junhee smiled at Byeongkwan as a the two stepped forward to exchanged blows_

_“He-”_

_“They.” Junhee cut him off “Donghun is genderfluid.”_

_“Oh shit. My bad.” Junhee shrugged. “Coffee sounds great.” Byeongkwan looked back_

_“Come find us when you're done. May I?” Junhee held out his hand. Byeongkwan looked at it for a moment before lacing their fingers together “My name is Junhee.”_

“Donghun he’s been asleep nearly two full days.” The deep rumble meant it was Sehyoon 

“You know this happens. He needs rest.” Fingers carded through his hair. Sleep took him again

***  


_“Junhee. Junhee what did you do?” Donghun's voice sounded far away._

_Standing in the middle of the room Junhee stared at his blood soaked hands “I killed them.” Inhaling shakily he looked up at Donghun “They're dead.”_

_“Junhee. My love.” Junhee flinched away “Why?”_

_“I -”_

“Is he ever going to wake up?” Yuchan’s voice sounded closer than the previous times he had heard his partners “Donghun it’s been over a week.”

“You have to accept that he might not wake up.” Byeongkwan’s voice was stilted “We all do.” Why was he so tired?

***

_It’s time to wake up sleepy head._

_Junhee~~~~~_

_It’s time to wake up Junhee_

_Junh-_

“Oh my gods you’re awake.” Slowly blinking he looked over to see Yuchan covering his mouth in surprise “Junhee you’re awake.”

“How long?” He grimaced at the pain in his throat “Sleep. How long?”

“Almost two weeks.” The youngest clamored off the bed and ran towards the door “Stay there!” Part of him wanted to go back to sleep but he knew if he did he would fade away into the darkness, it would be the end of him. The door had barely swung open again before Donghun was vaulting over the edge of the bed to cradle his face and press their bodies together.

“My love.” He felt the warm patter of tears land on his face “You nearly faded away.” Despite the fact he probably had horrible breath from sleeping so long Donghun kiss him deeply. Each desperate slide of tongue against his had him shivering until he was grinding against the thigh pressed against him.

“Donghun” Teeth scraped down his neck “Oh fuck.” Grabbing onto the god's arms he lost himself in the harsh grind of his lover and the feel of teeth in his skin “More. Give me more.” Nails bit through his shirt drawing blood and the marks being bitten would surely bruise “Yes my love. Just like that.” The mix of their combined essence flooded his tired body spiraling him higher “Fuck.” Even being as exhausted as he was Junhee was unable to keep his body from responding to the pull of his lover until he tipped over the edge breathing heavily.

“Should have known.” Sehyoon’s amused voice sounded from next to them “Leave some of him for us babe.” Donghun shot up to pull the man into a kiss using the startled “Oh” as a way to lick their way into his mouth. 

“When you're done drag him to the shower. We'll make food.” Junhee saw the two others peeking through the door. Byeongkwan looked stressed but smiled and Yuchan was nearly glowing “After that you gotta share Donghun.” Junhee would have laughed if the pink haired god had not turned their attention back to him.

“Junhee.” Donghun whispered against his lips “Beloved.” Twining his fingers into the pink hair he pulled the god close “Please don’t leave me alone.” Junhee brushed their tongues together soaking in the warmth of his partner.

“I’m sorry my love.” The frenzied paced from earlier had died leaving slow desperation in its wake, “I love you.” He pulled the other closer to kiss them. “Donghun,” Junhee breathed between kisses, “I won’t leave you.” Pulling away Donghun buried their face into his neck “I’m not going to leave you.”

In the end they simply laid together in bed sharing gentle touches. Donghun tucked themselves under his chin to listen to the steady heartbeat while their fingertips gently ran along each curve and scar. 

“What did you dream about?” Donghun finally broke their silence as the smell of food wafted through the door.

“You.” Junhee smiled into the pink hair, nails scratching gently at the scalp “Meeting Byeongkwan and Sehyoon.” Donghun hummed with a smile “Woke up before Yuchan appeared though.”

“Where did we even find Chan?” Donghun traced their fingers alone the curves of the ribs “I don't remember.”

“He found us.” Junhee laughed lightly at the memory “Just showed up on the doorstep with a duffle bag one day and crawled into bed with us.” It was something they all still laughed about. The day the little sun god appeared they all had been at each other’s throats over some argument or another but they had all fallen silent as the caramel haired man breezed in, grabbed Junhee by the wrist and pulled him into bed. Yuchan claimed that he had seen Junhee teaching a seminar and knew instantly what he was. It didn’t matter though. In less than a day the youngest had endeared himself enough to stay and by the end of the week it was like he had been part of them from the beginning.

“Our bold little sunflower. He was upset when he realized he had to share you with us.” They laid there for a while longer but when the darkness began to pull at him Junhee knew it was time to move. With aching limbs Junhee forced himself up bringing Donghun with him “Love?”

“Shower. I can smell myself.” Donghun moved off the bed to help. The burn of his limbs gave Junhee something to focus on past the empty feeling where his magic should be. It was rare to be this depleted of his magic. The energy was such a deep rooted part of himself that without it he felt almost human. It unnerved him.

Their little tiled bathroom was not really fit for two people to be in and the shower less so but they didn’t mind the closeness. Standing under the hot spray Junhee let Donghun wash his body with the vanilla fig body soap they preferred while occasionally catching the soft lips to melt into the other. 

“They're just ghosts Junhee.” Donghun cupped his face. “Let the dead rest.” Junhee kissed both palms, “we need you here. With us.” 

 

Dinner was a wild affair. The four took turns pulling him into their laps to alternate between kisses and feeding him from the mass of dishes cluttering the table. Despite the lingering lethargy his partners refused to let him sit still for longer than a few minutes after eating. Instead once they had cleared the plates of food Sehyoon pulled him out of the chair to dance in the dim light of the living room. Pressing their bodies together Sehyoon swayed them to the low beat of the music spilling from the small outdated radio.

“We missed you.” Hands gripped his ass to pull them closer together “Did you dream about me?” The black eyes were full of warmth. He had missed them too.

“Of course.” Junhee smiled burying his hands into the dark hair adding an extra swivel to his hips “Remember when we met?”

“When you let me and Donghun spend the night in jail for public disruption while you spent the night with Byeongkwan?” The dancer tried to hide a smile but failed “Yeah.” Hands grabbed his waist from behind “Speaking of.”

“That was a good night.” Byeongkwan pressed up against his back “Still one of my favorites.” Kisses trailed along his neck “You looked so pretty spread out under me.”

“Yeah?” Grinding back against him Junhee delighted in the small groan “Am I still pretty?”

“You know you are.” The shirt he was wearing lifted off “Our pretty Junhee.” He moaned “Pretty, pretty, Junhee.” Byeongkwan sucked hickies along the skin. Hands cupped his face turning him to look at Yuchan. The youngest looked worlds lighter than he had hours earlier when he had woken up.

“Don’t leave us Junhee.” Yuchan kissed him. He was no match for his partners full attention on him. Yuchan held his face while the two continued their slow grind against him. It didn’t matter what had happened before. This was home and when Donghun joined them in the middle of the room everything slotted into place.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	8. Event Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Event Horizon is a region in spacetime beyond which events cannot affect an outside observer. It is defined as the shell of "points of no return", the boundary at which the gravitational pull of a massive object becomes so great as to make escape impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time! Because of I can make it tragic bet your ass I will. Also I know I changed the timeline a little bit with Donghun. This will be the official timeline. - S
> 
> Zvezda = Star (Russian)  
> Cariño = Darling (Spanish)

**Winter 1919**  
Paris Peace Conference.

Junhee didn't remember being born only that one day he just simply was. At first his lack of knowing frightened him nearly as much as the magic coursing through his body but in time he came to accept both. Turning his attention outside of himself Junhee had left the small town in Korea that he was staying in and ventured out into the vast world.

He had been practically a child when he had first met War. At least he had felt like one sitting high above the rows of people filling the room. Junhee had been traveling the world in search of others like him, for what he was, only to come up empty handed and more frustrated with each place. In recent years he had seen the world fall to chaos with its largest nations bickering and murdering one another but finally there was an attempt at peace which piqued his curiosity enough to travel to Paris. 

When he had arrived Junhee heard whispers of a nameless woman wandering in and out of the peace talks pushing them towards a ceasefire. Even in Paris it was an oddity that a woman held so much sway among the men with their puffed out chests and inflated egos. The whispers told of a tall pale Irish woman with eyes of chipped ice and nails sharper than any blade. Few had seen the woman and fewer still lived to speak of her. Junhee had trailed through every alley way, brothel, and bar but he had yet to find her, like every other whisper he had tried to track down.

At the end of his patience Junhee went to the capitol building where talks had been well under way. If she would not appear here then he would move on. There was more rumors amongst the fair folk that America was teeming with oddities including those like him. Junhee tried not to hope.

A shuffle at the front of the room caught his attention. A large man was arguing with another with their translators parroting words rapid fire back and forth. The Germans were close to surrendering but there were members still unconvinced that peace was the best option. Truth be told Junhee didn't know if a ceasefire was even possible with how many still wanted the feud to continue. The yelling continued for hours with no end in sight. Junhee sighed from his spot in the rafters ready to call it a day, leave the petty creatures below to either sort it out or resume their massacre.

“A small thing you are.” Junhee jumped. The woman who stood next to him did not look old but she was pale and drawn. She stood straight-backed in a blue wool blazer and matching skirt, her bright red hair pinned perfectly in place. “Who do you belong to?” Pale blue eyes cut into his center. He had finally found her but now under the scrutiny of the blue eyes the room suddenly felt too small for both of them.

“My name is Junhee and I belong to no one,” the words were heavy with fear. The woman turned to look at him dead on and for the first time in his memory Junhee feared for his life. “I am-”

“It's okay child.” The woman ran her thumb over his cheekbone with a softness he had not expected. Her eyes did not soften but a kind smile stretched across the painted red lips. “I have no intention of hurting you. It's been so long since I've seen a baby god.” Junhee's heart kicked like a rabbit against his ribs. While looking for others he had only heard of second hand rumors about gods meeting. None of them ended well. “We used to hunt each other,” dropping her hand to turn again she looked down at the men who had finally stopped yelling. “I was the worst of them for it. I am War.”

“I don't know what I am,” Junhee whispered, “I have never met another one of us. They have all been dead by the time I've tracked them down.” A thousand and one questions bubbled into his head but all of them dissipated when she turned her gaze back onto him.

“Count yourself lucky then little god. We are cruel things, you would have surely been killed. Had you appeared to me even a few years ago I would have killed you on sight.” War turned her gaze back onto him. Even though she said she would not hurt him Junhee felt small under her gaze, a lamb for slaughter. “Your eyes hold stars. Look to the sky and I'm sure you'll find your answers.” A murmur broke out around them drawing their attention back to the room, “the war is ending.”

“They won't stop.” Junhee watched as man after man signed a document looking more displeased than the last, “they don't know how.” War smirked. “Can you teach me? I have so many questions.” War regarded him for a few moments looking less like a predator and more like a fragile doll. 

“I am tired little god. It is time for me to rest.” War cupped his face pressing a light kiss to his lips. “Know this Junhee who belongs to no one. We are not forever. It may seem like we are but nothing is immortal.”

“Please don't go. I've been alone so long.” Junhee whispered desperately clutching at War's wool blazer trying to anchor her already fading form, “please don't leave me.”

“Don't be frightened little Junhee. Times are changing. This is for the best.” War place one last soft kiss then as suddenly as she appeared she was gone leaving an deafening silence where she had once existed.

Junhee wept in her absence.

It took another four years but the war did end. By that time another was brewing but Junhee was well away from Paris. He had been unable to remain after War's death. 

It would be another fifty years before he was able to set foot in the city again. 

**Summer 1969**  
First man on the moon

Around 1960 Junhee had tired of traveling Europe coming up empty handed and headed to America. The clang and din of New York was more familiar to Junhee now than the quiet of the rural village he had known as a not-child. The wild folk, as they called themselves in America, were less trusting than the fair folk he had encountered on the other continents but after several years there were few who permitted his presence enough to talk to him. While most could not teach him about what he was they were able to teach him about other things that humans had either forgotten or written off. Fey were easy to find, skin changers less so but still there, nocturnal creatures didn’t even seem to bother hiding anymore. Still nearly ten years later he had found no other gods. Junhee had started to become convinced he was the last one, a thought that left him breathless in pain from the ache of loneliness.

“Oh shit. They really did it.” Junhee looked blearly up from where he laid against someone half asleep and fully stoned. The three of them had been smoking Columbian Red all day, the room thick and hazy the light catching on the bits of stained glass and beads. On the grainy black and white tv tucking in the corner Suzanne fiddled with the rabbit ears trying to get the best reception. Long beads of turquoise, glass, and wood swayed between her heavy breasts. “Do you see that Jun? They really made it to the moon.”

“He can't see through your tits babe.” The person he was laying on laughed. Charles. Junhee remembered belatedly, his name was Charles. Suzanne moved back taking the joint Charles held out to her. “You look hungry Jun.” Junhee tracked his eyes along the expanse of deep brown skin appraisingly. 

Junhee had been staying with the two for a few weeks now and neither had bothered hiding their interest in him. Junhee knew he was attractive, people fell into his bed more often than the sex workers he knew, so their lingering gazes and trailing touches were not unwelcomed. Junhee found that if he took others to his bed it helped stamp down the ache that had settled in his heart when War faded along with feeding a deep innate hunger that no amount of food, booze, or learning could sate. Suzanne was a New York native who waitressed at a little run down diner during the day and organized protests for the civil rights movement with her husband at night. Junhee had met them by accident trying to find a place to crash for a few nights and had not left. 

“It’s nineteen-sixty-nine no one care about who is doing what anymore.” Suzanne shimmed off her pants to strattle his hips, toned thighs flexing as she rolled her hips catching the tip of his hardening erection on her already wet entrance. “Big day for a moon god don't you think it deserves some celebration?” A few days and a few benders into his stay Junhee had let it slip what he was to their great amusement. Suzanne took a hit before sealing her mouth with Junhee's. Inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs Junhee shifted pulling her flush against him eliciting a moan.

“We do everything together Junhee.” Charles took a hit holding the thick smoke deep in his lungs in as he talked, “especially people.” Sealing his lips against Junhee's he repeated what Suzanne had done. “Are you okay with that?”

“Just shut up and fuck me me already.” Suzanne laughed deep in her chest while Charles pulled him in for another kiss. Charles long dark arms wrapped around the two of them rearranging limbs until they were as he wanted.

He never did get to see when humanity's first baby step into the universe happened, he had been too preoccupied with the slick slide of Suzanne around him and Charles in him.

**Summer 1969**  
Woodstock

Later that summer the three of them had attended Woodstock. Between the music, the drugs and sun Junhee had found what he’d been searching for all the long years he could remember.

Gods.

“Wait!” Junhee chased the two through the crowd. They had taken one look at him and ran leaving him stunned in their wake but unwilling to miss an opportunity to speak to them. Junhee had nearly lost them when he found himself in the middle of the woods a knife to his throat. “My name is Junhee and I don’t want to hurt you.” The man glared down at him with bright evergreen eyes. “I am-”

“We know what you are.” The tip of another knife pressed against his exposed spine, “what do you want?” The voice sounded female under the crack of thunder in her voice.

“I just want to talk to you.” Junhee held himself still as a stone. He wanted to speak to them but he was not ready to die yet, “I’ve never met another living god let alone two.” The green eyes did not soften “Well. I briefly met War years ago but,” Junhee let the grief well up and pass through like a breeze “she faded.” The knife on his spine disappeared replaced by the pads of fingertips. “I swear I mean you no harm.” The soft tendrils of his magic weaved between them before settling on his skin. The god in front of him pocketed his knife keeping his eyes fixed on him. “I swear I just want to talk.”

“We are Petros and Maria little god.” Junhee felt her lean in to smell him. “It is rare to find a friendly god. Even more to find a moon child that is willing to speak to others, your kind often hide away in ancient libraries until you fade to dust.” The fingers continued to explore his exposed skin. “Who are the humans you’re with?” Electricity pulsed drawing out his carefully suppressed magic.

“Charles and Suzanne,” Junhee caught a glimpse of Maria from the corner of his eye. She was short with deep tan skin and silky black hair. The wide nose and deep brown eyes spoke of Native American or South American heritage. She smelled of ozone, the air during a bout of heat lighting. “They know what I am even if they don’t believe it.” Junhee did not add that he barely believed what he was. Most days he simply felt like a man with too much noise in his head and bouts of uncontained magic.

“Humans can’t comprehend what we are anymore. They are too far removed from the natural world.” Petros finally spoke up in a thick Russian accent. The man was tall, nearly a head taller than Junhee and twice that of Maria. Mud brown hair framed a sharp face and freckles spattered the pale skin. “What do you think Maria?” Large hands cupped his face turning it side to side in appraisal, “should we keep him?”

“Would you like to travel with us little moon god? We don’t stay in one place for more than a few years. Too many eyes with too long of memory.” Lips tracked down the back of his neck raising the short hairs there with both goosebumps and latent electricity. “You can even bring your pets.”

“They’re people,” Junhee shot back instantly defensive. “Just because they’re humans doesn’t mean they’re lesser.” Junhee had half expected the knives to unsheath again but instead both laughed, the tension finally leaving the air.

“Good answer,” Petros smiled for the first time showing a line of straight white teeth. “We have no use for people who believe they’re above others.” Petros kiss was warm against his lips, tongue gently coaxing his while Maria’s hands still gently moved across his skin pulling his ass flush with her hips. “Would you like to spend the evening with us little god?” Junhee’s answer was lost in the whisper of the the breeze rattling through the branches as they tangled together.

Junhee emerged from the woods with the thunder and forest god walking hand in hand. Suzanne and Charles took in the sight of the three of them exchanging easy smiles with one another. They would not end up going to Chicago with them however, Suzanne had pulled him to the side to exchange a last lazy kiss telling Junhee they were happy he had found others like himself. At the end of the weekend Junhee found it easier to say goodbye to his two lovers than he had imagined but Charles had slipped a bracelet that matched their necklaces around his wrist giving him a final token.

Years later Junhee found both had died during a peaceful protest gone horribly wrong in the mid-seventies. Junhee kept the bracelet in a glass case affixed in the shrine of those he knew. Maria and Petro’s matching onyx rings laid within the box as well. The shrine had news clippings, photographs, and mementos lining the shelf for nearly a dozen faces that had faded out of his life but never from his heart. Though he could never find any trace of her or where she had lived to get a memento Junhee had found a small vibrant red garnet inlaid in a band of pure silver that reminded him of War’s hair for the brief moment he knew her that day in Paris. 

Each day he burnt offerings of incense and prayed that they had found rest.

 

**Summer 1989**  
Chicago

Junhee felt an immediate tug towards Donghun so strong that he was almost wary of it. He was much older than was the when he had first met a child of War but something in the black eyes drew him in every bit as much as the pale blue ones that sometimes lingered in his memory. The pink haired god was all teeth and nails and barely contained violence that often left him black and blue after their nights together. 

Naturally Petros and Maria didn’t approve of his new lover but he could not blame them. The two took human lovers as often as he did and they all usually shared in the bodies passing through their bedroom. After the first time Junhee had stumbled home cradling two broken ribs the two banned the war god from their bed and Junhee agreed without argument. Some days he hated how he was drawn to the dancer too.

Stumbling home after a particularly rough night Junhee could still taste the blood in his mouth from where he’d coughed up some after a particularly hard blow to the stomach. The black haired war god had been extra violent that night and not even Junhee’s cries were able to soften the dancer. Junhee did not like fighting, it often lead to his magic bursting out and hurting those around him, so instead he gritted his teeth waiting for when the raw violence would bleed into tenderness. Donghun had still been deep asleep that morning when Junhee had slipped out of their bed. Looking in the mirror he saw long scratches down his arms and his chest was covered in bruises. Sometimes War’s words echoed in his memory, _‘We are cruel things. You would have surely died.’_ He wondered if this is what she had meant. Despite being softer both Maria and Petros had both left their own scar on him in bouts of passion. The once smooth tan skin held years of scars ingrained into it. 

“They hurt you too much Junhee,” Petros said tightly, hands re-stitching a gash. Both had been awake when he had made it home. Their warm smiles twisting into disapproving scowls when he gingerly removed his jacket to peel off his now bloodstained shirt. “What if they kill you?” Junhee hung his head. His Russian lover had a point. The violence was escalating to the point he could no longer argue with his lovers. ‘We are cruel things.’

“I know,” his voice was small with defeat. Junhee had tried to cut off ties with the war god, especially in the beginning when Donghun had seemed intent to see how much pain they could inflict before he would cave and leave. After six months though the god had cracked under Junhee’s persistence and gentle touch. “I can’t explain it. I need them.”

“Then talk to them _Cariño_. You cannot keep doing this,” Maria held him to her chest running her long fingers through his dark hair. “You are too kind Junhee. If this Donghun keeps hurting you I will take matters into my own hands.” A spike of adrenaline shot through him sending his magic spiralling. “Calm _Cariño_. I did not mean I would kill them. I would simply give them the fight they are looking for but you are unable to give.”

“I’m sorry,” Junhee exhaled raggedly trying to drag the magic back into his body. The bursts were getting worse. Maria and Petros had been trying for years to teach him how to control his magic however with each baby step forward in controlling it his magic seemed to multiply tenfold, the weight of it so heavy in his bones there were days he could not get out of bed. Junhee spent most nights sleeping in the spare room after one night it had exploded out of him and sent both his lovers crashing into the walls. Junhee had never been more scared in his life than that night. When he bolted out of the room they did not stop him.

“Gods do not have soulmates. There are many, mostly our own kind, who would argue we don’t have souls,” Petros finished wrapping the last of the gouges on his arm. They would scar like the rest but it seemed every lover he had left some wound or another.

“But?” Junhee pulled Maria closer listening to the steady beat of her heart. No matter how long they had been together he found that Maria’s natural magic helped calm him. It seemed to seep directly into his body stabilizing the current whirling inside.

“I felt the same pull to Maria when I met her in the Brazilian forest. The marks your Donghun has left are nothing compared to the one she gave me the first time I met her.” Petros grinned “You have a magnetism to you _Zvezda_. You must be careful. Your Donghun may not mean to hurt you but they are. We do not wish to keep you away but we do not wish to bury you either.” 

_‘Nothing is forever. Not even us.’_ It seemed like War would always taunt him in one form or another. 

Junhee did not go to see Donghun for several months after. He had intended not to see them at all but each day that ticked past the invisible string tying them tugged harder until it was unbearable. With an apologetic look to Petros and Maria, Junhee walked out of the apartment to go to the club. Junhee had barely made it through the door before Donghun was pressed against him, tears already trailing down the high cheekbones smudging the makeup. Junhee fought to keep his arms firmly at his side though it ached to do so.

“I thought I had killed you.” The dancer’s voice was a mix of relief and devastation, “I’m so sorry.” The strong arms wrapped around him as the dancer kept a mantra of apologies.

“That can’t happen again,” Junhee swallowed thickly. “Donghun look at me.” The deep black eyes shot up more open than Juhee had ever seen them. “You are war and it is your nature,” Junhee pressed their foreheads together, “but I will leave next time.”

“I swear to you -” Junhee cut them off with a chaste kiss.

“Gods shouldn’t make promises they can’t keep,” finally Junhee wrapped his arms around the dancer. “Just...reel it in some.” Junhee didn’t want to admit that holding Donghun had soothed some inner chaos. That the ache splitting his skull the last few weeks had finally subsided allowing him to think again. “This isn’t healthy.”

“No.” Donghun agreed trailing ringed fingers under his shirt seemingly unable to stand not being able to touch his skin. “Will you leave then? I won’t stop you. You deserve happiness Junhee, and I cannot give it to you.”

“I couldn’t leave you if I wanted.” Junhee felt the dancer stiffen in his arms. “Will you leave?”

“If you need me to.” There was heavy guilt and heavier pain. “My love I will fade if it will keep you safe from me.” Junhee’s heart throbbed at the thought of losing another. Junhee didn’t think he could survive another loss. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to never be apart from you,” Donghun’s fingers stilled, face crumpling with a fresh wave of tears. “Lovely Donghun. Will you stay with me?”

“Until I fade my love.”

 

**Spring 1993**  
Korea

Moving to Korea had been Junhee’s idea. With planes able to travel farther distances it seemed silly to put his three partners through the ordeal of taking a ship. To be honest he wasn’t sure if they would survive. Maria and Petros still had reservations about Donghun but over the last three years the war god had softened and now rarely left lingering marks. There were still days that Junhee woke up covered in bruises but he insisted it was fine. His partners all vehemently disagreed. It was the one front they were all united on.

The little dingy apartment they all got barely fit the four of them. Less so as they continued to bring more people into their beds. Less still when Junhee would bring home Sehyoon and Byeongkwan who never went anywhere without the other. The water and spring gods got along well enough with Maria and Petros that both were welcome into their home though it was not an offer they took up often.

After moving to Korea Junhee tried to stay at home or in libraries but found himself bored more often than not. It took less than a month for him to start teaching small classes at the library about various subjects. He had traveled the world over a dozen times and had plenty to pass along to those willing to learn, eventually the library started paying him for it and now he held classes three days a week.

“Beloved,” Donghun laid curled against him sucking hickies onto his chest, “you awake love?” Junhee arched a sleepy eyebrow. “You have to get to work soon.” Junhee grunted dropping his head back onto the pillows. “I am moving out.” Junhee sighed sadly, he had been waiting for this “It’s for the best and you know it.”

“I know.” It was the truth but it still made his heart hurt. The three had started getting along in New York while they had the luxury of living half a city away but now that there were barely a sheet of drywall apart tensions had started to rise again. There had been a particularly explosive argument days earlier that nearly came to blows. “Are you staying close?”

“About a block down the road,” Donghun rested their head on his shoulder. “They love you and I can’t fault them for wanting to protect you.”

“Stop treating me like a child,” Junhee snapped finally reaching the end of patience. Three years and they all insisted on treating him like glass and he had enough. “I hate it. I am capable of protecting myself.”

“Even from us Junhee?”

“I need to get ready for work,” Junhee tried to sit up but Donghun swung themselves up onto his lap planting their hands on his chest. “Move.” Junhee felt his magic ripple.

“Make me,” Donghun glared back, the war god was the only one who pushed back when he got in a mood. Junhee gritted his teeth but didn't fling them across the room so Donghun continued “I am moving in with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan down the road and you cannot stop me.” 

“I thought you couldn't stand Sehyoon,” Junhee blinked in surprise trying to process the information. The two had a rocky start that had only gotten rockier as things progressed. As Donghun had softened with their treatment of Junhee, Sehyoon seemed to fill the new void of violence. Donghun took the blame when Maria confronted them about a broken rib and Junhee hated himself for letting them. Donghun understood that after so many years of being alone Junhee couldn’t bear to lose any more people in his life so instead they allowed the thunder and forest gods to hate them.

“I couldn’t stand you either remember,” Donghun curled his fingers along his jaw. “He needs an outlet for the storms in his body. Byeongkwan loves him too much to give him the fight he needs to center himself. He needs something that isn’t _you_ to center himself.”

“I already miss you,” Junhee pulled down their sleep pants taking them in his hand. “I think I’m skipping work today.”

“Another thing to be my fault,” Donghun grinned biting their lip. “Make it good yeah?” 

Donghun and Junhee didn’t leave their bed that day until nearly dusk when Junhee helped them move boxes into the apartment down the street. He was grateful that despite their relieved faces neither Maria or Petro said anything.

Things had gone great for about six months. 

Six months and then things unraveled.

**Fall 1993**  
Unbecoming

Junhee was dying.

Or it felt like it. One moment he had been in the middle of the screaming at Maria and Petros for trying to take him away from Donghun, Sehyoon, and Byeongkwan and the next his magic was spiraling out of control. The magic he had worked so hard to keep under control so he wouldn't hurt them again whipped out viciously. The maelstrom of magic swirled around throwing chairs, ripping cabinets doors off hinges and shattering glass. The magic pulsed out wave after wave filling the room with crackling noises drowning out the screams. A final spike caused his vision to blur, ears popping from pressure, then blessed silence.

Junhee came back to himself slowly. There was the slight buzz of the tv in the background though the electric hum was off. Tentatively he touched a hand to his face but there was something warm and slick coating the digits. Junhee didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to face what no doubt waited for him.

When he did open his eyes he regretted it.

Maria and Petros laid in near pieces against the wall, their eyes still with terror. Min-Seo and her partner Doojin also had been caught up in the storm, his magic not caring they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Panic had begun to well and with it tears. He didn't want this. He had never wanted this. He had spent years trying to perfect his craft so he wouldn't hurt anyone. So he wouldn't be a monster. The pale blue eyes seemed to taunt him from the corners of his memory. ‘We are cruel things.’

He didn't hear the sound of the door being ripped open over the sound of his sobs.

“Junhee. Junhee what did you do?” Donghun's voice sounded far away. The war god had enough self preservation to keep from coming close despite every cell in their body aching to hold the man. The thick smell of blood was undercut by the sharp tang of Junhee's magic.

Standing in the middle of the room Junhee stared at his blood soaked hands, “I killed them.” Inhaling shakily he looked up at Donghun. “They're dead.”

“Junhee. My love,” Junhee flinched away. “Why?”

“I -” Junhee had no answer. None that could justify the murder of two people he cared deeply about let alone two innocent bystanders. “They wanted to take me away.” Junhee felt himself hyperventilating at the thought, instinctively his magic responded. “NO! NO! NO! NO!” Junhee screamed crumpling to the ground digging nails into his skin making his magic whip back onto himself, “YOU CAN'T TAKE DONGHUN TOO.” More tears fell as his magic died out. “I can't lose you too.”

“My love,” the palms callused from years of work felt like the softest silk when Dongun cupped his face. “Look at me.” Junhee couldn't. If he did that to Maria and Petros what would he do to Donghun. The person he needed more than air. “Junhee. Beloved, please look at me.” Junhee slowly opened his eyes. “It's going to be okay my love. We need to get your things and leave. Quickly.”

Junhee didn't remember much after that. 

Flashes of lucidity popped up like Donghun handed him bags and sent him to Sehyoon's apartment. When he arrived there Byeongkwan was waiting, the spring god held him close but Junhee couldn't seem to re-attach himself to his body. He felt that he was existing slightly left to where he should be.

Three days later Junhee finally came back to the world. On the dresser next to the bed he had been laid on sat twin onyx rings. The sight brought back the horror to the forefront on his mind. Picking them up with numb fingers the metal was cold against his skin.

“I buried them together by the beach under a palm tree.” Donghun was petting his hair, their bodies closely entwined. “Maria always loved the sea and Petros loved watching her dance in the water.” Junhee clutched the rings to his chest and cried.

He cried for the lives he had cut sort.

He cried for lovers who had been with him for so long he didn't know who he was without them.

And maybe a small selfish part cried for himself. A man who, despite his best efforts, only seemed lose everyone he loved.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


	9. Napalm Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napalm is an incendiary mixture of a gelling agent and a volatile petrochemical. The title is a portmanteau of the names of two of the constituents of the original thickening and gelling agents: co-precipitated aluminium salts of **na** phthenic and **palm** itic acids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a tragic backstory! Quick warning slight homophobia though nothing too intense

**Fall 1939**  
World War 2 - Poland

Donghun woke naked on a battlefield with the taste of gunpowder heavy on their tongue.

The ground underneath their body shook violently as whistling missiles slammed into the ground. Around them bodies laid burnt and twisted in a macabre scene. The men's faces twisted in terror or what could seen as near bliss. Trying to sit up they noticed a barbed wire fence only a few yards away, metal helmets moving back and forth like turtle shells barely visible under the line of dirt. A surprised shout sounded making one of the turtle shells pop up quickly, the face a contorted mix of disbelief and concern.

“KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” A voice shrieked over the noise of the world going to shit around them, “GET OVER HERE.” 

Donghun could barely coordinate their limbs but eventually managed to get close enough for a group of men to pull their body into the deep trench.

“Jesus fuck he's naked,” a man looked them over startled “You got a name son?” The term struck them wrong. “Boy do you speak English?”

“Not a boy,” Donghun frowned.

“Well you ain't a dame either. Not with that swinging between your legs,” the man motioned down. Donghun frowned deeper. They didn’t understand what genitals had to do with anything. “How the hell did you managed to get out there naked kid?” Donghun shrugged.

“Sir!” A young man came running through a tunnel, “war dog just arrived. Damn Nazi's are trying to circle around us.”

“Shit. Fucking cowards.” The man puffed up with irritation but behind the bluster Donghun could taste his exhaustion. “Get this kid some clothes and a gun. If you're gonna stay here you're gonna fight, do you understand son?” 

“Donghun.” They supplied not bothering to argue about the gender issue, “my name.”

“Call yourself whatever you want.” The man waved a hand, “keep your head under the trench line and follow the lieutenant. He'll get you squared away.”

The lieutenant was young; blond haired, blue eyed, and scared. As he led Donghun through the snaking length of the trench he spoke of the atrocities that the world was seeing being done and how the nations had to band together to stop the madness. Donghun hadn't missed the stares from the men along the way that were equal parts hostile and ravenous. Arriving at an enclosed room stuffed wall to wall with cots that already smelled of death and at a loss for words Donghun backed the lieutenant into the corner, eyes roving from hairline to toes.

“Want me to take your mind off of things?” Donghun tilted their head.

“Listen. I ain't a fairy,” the man shifted his eyes around nervously. “You can't go around saying things like that kid. You'll get yourself killed or worse.”

“What strange hangups you have,” Donghun tilted their head to the other side light reflecting off their black eyes. “Is it because of this?” Donghun motioned to their flaccid dick. Donghun thought about removing it for all the issues it was giving them. But then again they didn't feel that it would make much of a difference.

“Man what the fuck are you?” The lieutenant swallowed thickly, gaze skittering between Donghun and the door he seemed convinced would fly open at any moment.

“At the moment?” Donghun dropped to their knees, “hungry.”

“I-” The blue eyes widened shifting around the room again.

“I can smell your desire,” Donghun's hands remained at their side waiting. “What's your name?”

“Braxton.” The name was whispered.

“Can I suck your cock Braxton?” Donghun trailed their eyes up and down. “I'm _famished_.”

“Yes.” Braxton didn't make much noise as Donghun opened his fatigues and sucked him off until the man came muttering, “Jesus forgive me.”

“Thanks Braxton.” Donghun licked their lips standing up. Shame faced Braxton pointed to a cot with things stuffed to the side muttering the previous owner was dead and to help themselves before fleeing the room.

Braxton died a few days later in a recon mission. Donghun didn't know how they felt about it though soon they had found a cluster of scared men who didn't seem to mind when they crawled into the mud soaked bunks at night. Word seemed to have gotten around and by the time Donghun was kicked out for being 'a fucking queer’ by the general several months later they had already sucked, fucked, and been fucked by most of the men living in the trench.

As Donghun wandered trench to trench between Poland, Germany, and France the war seemed to drag on and on. During their time traveling the battlefield Donghun became a near perfect shot, each body they fell filling the endless hunger that plagued their waking hours.

Donghun had almost come to love the chaos until they found themselves standing locked kneed at a mass grave. The emaciated forms of the people ripped at something in their chest, the children especially. A shadow of pale blue eyes and whipping red hair shimmered to half existence next to them.

“What are you?” Donghun couldn't tear their eyes away from the spectre. There was something painfully familiar about the woman.

“An echo of you.” Her voice was sharp like a knife through skin, “I was you before you.”

“You're dead then,” Donghun exhaled shakily.“A ghost.”

“Little god it is not that simple.” Donghun felt small under her gaze. “I am as harmless as the breeze now little god. Soon I will be less than that. Even if I wanted I could not hurt you.”

“What do you want?” Donghun reached out to touch the blue wool blazer only for their fingers to pass through.

“To give you a warning. One I was given but did not heed until it was too late.” The wraith of War looked sadly at the bodies decaying in the sun. “The people who start wars are rarely affected by them. It is the innocent who pay the toll.”

“There are no innocents,” Donghun argued. “I've walked post to pole and found none who don't -”

“Even them?” She motioned. “The children? The old? The sick?” Donghun forced themselves to look back down at the bodies that seemed to stare up accusingly. “You are so young little god. So new and blind to true horror.”

“You gave up,” Donghun accused. “You left me to deal with this.”

“I am tired. So many years, so many bodies, so many eyes that would not let me rest.” The woman seemed to wane more. “My time is short now. I have spent my shadow years following other baby gods I've found. Mayhaps you'll meet them one day,” the blue eyes met their's again. “There are more kinds of war than just killing little god. Find what is important to you. What feeds you, truly feeds you, and fight for it.”

“Are there more like us? Like you?” Donghun questioned feeling small in the world for the first time since they woke up.

“Many of the old gods are dead now,” she frowned. “We were cruel things that tore each other apart for sport. Even though I was not the only war god my choices ensured no other would come near me. We either killed one another or faded. Any remaining ones are so far hidden I doubt they'll ever come back to the world before they fade.” The breeze made her flicker dangerously. “You were my last visit little god. I have waited years to meet you so I could pass my warning.”

“Don't go.” The words fell unbiddened but they seemed to make her smile luminously.

“Another god asked that of me years ago,” her blue eyes began to fade. “If you meet Junhee be gentle to him.”

The breeze rolled through picking up leaves and dust and the faint smell of smoke in the distance. The dead god smiled once more looking nearly childlike in her joy then she was gone leaving Donghun alone with their thoughts.

 

 **Spring 1966**  
Vietnam War - Vietnam

The world was quiet after the Axis Powers fell. The new found peace had Donghun travelling far and wide to different places, different war zones, in search of things to sustain them. They had been unsuccessful and when the beginning of unrest in Vietnam caught Donghun’s interest and they slowly began to make their way from Korea as the fighting dwindled to an end there. 

The next twelve years would forever be seared into their memory. 

_“It is the innocent that pay the toll.”_

Donghun had thought they understood what that meant the day at the edge of the mass grave. But no. They really had been a child.

During the years Donghun moved village to village witnessing the war. How all the nations talk about who deserved what all the while playing with the lives of the poor with no compassion for them. At the peak of the violence Donghun was so full they felt bloated with it. The feeling of fullness brought no joy though. The price was too high.

They had been following a jungle trail when Donghun found themselves outside a village that had been razed to the ground. Charred bodies lined the street, filled the burnt out remains of houses, and some even in the water where they tried to flee. Amongst the carnage a few terrified eyes watched from the shadows, skinny bodies skittering in between buildings trying not to be seen.

“Maeve?” A voice boomed out. A dark skinned man stood nearly as tall as the collapsing doorway he was standing in. Long black hair fell loosely around his face and framed the empty sockets where his eyes should have been. “Meave is that you?”

“No.” Donghun didn’t speak to people these days. Speaking to them meant feeding on their pain and Donghun could not bear the guilt of their fullness.

“You are War. I can smell you.” The man crossed the distance between them moving too fast for a human. “Should have figured your kind would be here. Feeding off of them.”

“Please stop.” Donghun could feel the edged of hunger fading when the man talked as their body consumed the massacre around them. “I have no wish to feed from you. Or them.” The man leaned in close to inhale deeply.

“She took my eyes you know.” A cracked yellowed nail hovered barely an inch from his own eye “Children of War are always nasty.”

“Do what you must and let me leave.” Donghun held themselves still. Maybe this was an odd sort of penance for not heeding War's words.

“She delighted in this. The pain.” The man stepped back. “Our sister.” Donghun frowned. “There are many incarnations of war little god. You are just the youngest of us.”

“Why did she take your eyes?” Donghun felt their skin crawl. In all their time wandering they had not found another war god and most gods they did see fled at the sight of them.

“Meave had the endless hunger, like you, and it can only be filled by pain.” The man sat down. “Sit. I am Abhai.”

“You are not from here,” Donghun sat down their curiosity blooming.

“Nor are you,” Abhai leaned into smell. “Korean?”

“I suppose,” Donghun twirled one of the rings on their finger. “My first memory was waking up in Poland.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Abhai stretched. “We rarely are birthed into existence in our home. Human nature is to war so where humans are we are. Different regions and countries, the sheer weight of the world is too much to fit into one body, that's why there many of us.”

“I still don’t understand,” Donghun drew circles into the sand. “Only humans will speak to me and they don't know anything of us.”

“War gods put everyone on edge,” Abhai nodded. “Maeve and I were the worst of us. I’m beginning to understand why she stopped.” The man looked around as if he had eyes. “She took my eyes for being blinded by my bloodlust. Now all I can smell is blood and I wish she'd have taken that too.”

“I can't stay here.” Donghun watched a small girl crawl from under her mother's body and dart into the trees. She'd be dead in a day of she was lucky. “This is too much. It's...not worth it.”

“You've learned quicker than most of us., Abhai nodded. “My soul feels stained and heavy.” The two sat in silence for a moment. “Where will you go?”

“Maybe America,” Donghun looked up at the sky. “I've traveled most of this continent. Maybe it's time for a change.”

“I hope you find your way little god,” Abhai sighed suddenly looking almost spectral. “Loneliness is the real god killer. I don't know what to do now that Maeve is gone.”

“You could come with me.” Donghun watched as the edges of the man softened and seemed to wisp away with the breeze.

“I think not little god,” Abhai smiled softly. “Do you think I'll find her?” Donghun felt cemented into place as they watched the god dying. “I hope I can. Maybe now she'll smile again.”

A heavy breeze rolled through and Abhai was gone.

“I hope you find her in whatever there is for us after.” Donghun spoke into the wind. 

 

 **Summer 1969**  
Stonewall Riot - NYC

_“Find what feeds you”_

 

When Donghun had arrived to New York they found themselves surrounded by people like them. People who didn't fit into the mold of boy and girl. Over the years Donghun had come to terms with being labeled as ‘boy’ or ‘man’ and found each time it fit them less and less. They had tried dressing in more feminine clothing but ‘girl’ and ‘woman’ did not fit them either. Eventually Donghun stopped caring and let strangers call them whatever rolled off their tongues. The queer community of New York made Donghun feel more at home than any battlefield had.

“Donghun sweety!” Ellie wave at them from the bar. The woman was in her signature suit, short hair slicked back, unpainted lips smiling widely. “How was work?” Donghun slid onto the bar stool next to her. 

“It was alright. With the cops rolling around not a lot of John's out tonight.” Waving the bartender over Donghun pulled out a few bills. “Whiskey. Straight please.” 

“Ain't nothing in this bar straight honey. Least of all you,” Ellie grinned getting a laugh from both Donghun and the bartender. The two spoke for a while about their lives and eventually Donghun's work. Ellie didn't mind that they worked as a prostitute and occasional dancer at drag shows unlike a lot of people even within the queer community. Donghun considered her to be the first person, god or human, that they considered a friend. “You gonna make rent sweety? Roger's a tight screw when it comes to money.”

“If not I'll suck his dick too,” Donghun grinned taking a sip. “I'll be okay. How is Sheryl doing?” Ellie's face went dopey. Ellie had been trying to woo the petite librarian for months. She had taken one look at the soft brown curls and wide doe eyes before turning to Donghun and stating that was the woman she was going to marry. Luckily for Ellie, Sheryl was just as smitten but was enjoying watching Ellie trip over herself.

“She's good. Sh-” Ellie was cut off by the door being kicked open. “Fucking _cops_.”

As the uniformed men began to roughly haul people out a shot glass shattered. There was a moment silence like being in the eye of a storm then suddenly there was violence.

Leaping to their feet Donghun threw a fist at the officer trying to make a move towards Ellie. The whole bar seemed to be a swirling mass of violence and movement. The sudden rush of fullness in their empty stomach took Donghun by surprise. 

Maeve's words echoed back and Donghun knew they found their purpose.

Donghun never got to see Ellie and Sheryl get married but before moving to Chicago they checked in on the two. Both women had been disowned by their families but they didn't seem to mind, not with how they slow danced in their small apartment smiling at each other.

 **Spring 1993**  
Korea

Donghun sat at the table opposite of Sehyoon and Byeongkwan trying, for Junhee sake, to keep their temper in check. Junhee sat off to the side wincing as he placed an ice pack on his ribs that Donghun knew was broken even if the moon god down played it.

“They're going to be pissed,” Donghun glared at Sehyoon, “and it's somehow going to be my fault.” Junhee didn't look at anyone. “What if that had splintered and killed you.”

“As if you're one to talk,” Byeongkwan bristled.

“Please don't fight,” Junhee's voice was so small it was almost missed. “I can't take arguing in two houses.”

“Then you shouldn't be with them.” Donghun rubbed at his temples “That's...that's not fair for me to say all things considering.” Sighing Donghun looked up. “I'm sorry.” Junhee kept his gaze firmly on the table. “I'll take the blame. They're already going to think it was my fault so no need for them to get kicked out too.”

“You can't,” Junhee finally looked up, “they'll kill you.”

“They can certainly try,” Donghun took no satisfaction at their lover's broken look. “What else can we do Junhee?” The moon god looked helplessly between them and Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. “At least they'll be able to still come around.”

“I hate this,” Junhee slammed the ice pack onto the table before all but running out the door.

“This has to stop. Today.” Donghun stared them down. “If either of you continue to do this I'll kill you both and deal with the consequences.”

“If they don't kill you they'll kick you out. Petros in particular doesn't like you.” Sehyoon dragged a hand through his hair. “You can come live here,” Donghun nodded gathering all scraps of their hard earned patience. Going home was going to be ugly.

As predicted Donghun had barely closed the door behind them when Maria came whipping around the corner of the table screaming in Portuguese brandishing a knife dangerously close to their face.

“YOU PROMISED!” Realizing they weren't able to understand she switched languages. “YOU PROMISED IT WOULDN'T HAPPEN AGAIN.”

“I lost control of myself,” Donghun felt like needles were being driven into his tongue. Gods could lie but it didn't mean it was comfortable “I-”

“Maria,” Petros grabbed her wrist as the knife angled towards their stomach, “that will only hurt Junhee. Even if it's what they deserve.” The deep green eyes bore into their own but something shimmered in the gaze that made Donghun realize the forest god knew they were lying. The man whispered something in Russian to her, though her glare didn't soften. “Junhee is in your room.”

“I have made arrangements for a new place to stay,” Donghun kept their eye on the knife. “This is tearing Junhee apart.”

“You are a much different god than the one we met in Chicago,” Maria conceded. “It's best if you wait a few days.”

“Go to him,” Petros kept a tight grip on the wrist with the knife. “Three days.” Donghun nodded moving around the pair.

A small part of their brain wondered if this was worth it. Was Junhee worth all of this turmoil and-

The train of thought was cut off when they saw Junhee sleeping on their bed, a pillow clutched to his chest still wet with tears.

“Junhee,” Donghun whispered but still the man woke.

“They…” Junhee sniffed, “they didn't kill you. Maria Said she would.” Donghun kicked off their shoes to crawl onto the bed. “You don't smell like blood either.”

“No Junhee,” Donghun cradled his face, “we are all still alive.” Junhee smiled up. “I'd end all the wars if it meant it could see you smile.”

“Just stay with me. That is enough,” Junhee pulled them down curl around their body. “Having you is enough.”

Donghun didn't tell Junhee about his time limit. Instead they curled around the moon god determined to enjoy the time they had left.

 

 **Winter 1993**  
Korea - Healing Junhee

Junhee laid in bed for days after the incident looking small and lost. With some coaxing they were able to get the man out of bed, showered, and even eat a bit of food but the light that had drawn them all in seemed to have been near extinguished.

“Junhee?” Donghun cradled his face. “Where are you?” Junhee blinked unseeingly. “Please my love, speak to me.”

“What if I hurt you?” Hot tears spilled over as the black eyes came into focus, “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” pressing their lips gently against Junhee’s they tried to pour all they could into the kiss. “Please Junhee don’t go.”

It took nearly two months for Junhee to do more than get out of bed in the mornings and sit at the table. The three other gods all took turns staying at home never allowing the moon god to be truly alone. 

The first sign of life was early spring. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were slow dancing to some old show tune little radio in the room tinkled out when suddenly Junhee turned the sink off to pull Sehyoon’s dancing form close and sway with him. Coming up behind, Byeongkwan pressed close and the three moved softly to the music. The ghost of a smile on Junhee’s lips seemed to make the whole room brighter.

The next time was a few days later. Donghun was finishing making dinner when strong arms wrapped around their middle pulling them back against the chest.

“Yes my love?” Clicking off the stove and turning in the arms Donghun loosely wrapped their arms around Junhee’s neck.

“I love you,” Junhee kissed them like the world was ending. “Can...can I try something?”

“What is it?” Donghun cradled the strong jaw keeping man close, lips barely apart. “Junhee?”

“I want to give you part of my soul,” Junhee stared unblinkingly. “Or mix them. I don’t know how it works but it can’t be undone.” Donghun was quiet for a long time. The idea of having anyone, even Junhee, mixed inside triggered a sense of wrongness in some deep primal part of their brain. “You can say no. I would never push it on you.” But this was Junhee. Their gentle lover. The man who gave kindness in spades only to have it returned in blood and loss.

“I’ve always been yours Junhee,” Donghun pressed as close as they could to him. “And you’ve always been mine.”

“Always,” Junhee smiled placing a small kiss. 

“You can do it my love,” Donghun smiled gently, “let me carry a piece of you with me.” 

When Junhee kissed them again there was a shift of magic, but it did not frighten Donghun when they felt it. Unlike the whip cracks they were used to feeling this magic slid gently over the skin, sinking in like water and pooling between them. The first touch of their souls felt like coming home. Their hard edges pressed against the softness of Junhee’s until they softened and melded making Donghun gasp.

“Too much?” Junhee pulled back worried. “Did I hurt you?”

“No love. You didn’t hurt me,” Donghun pulled him close again. “Keep going.” The magic was more potent this time. Instead of small threads the very essence of Junhee seemed to wrap around them like a blanket until it settled into Donghun’s very bones. Pulling back Donghun stared up a bit daze, their body quivering in the aftermath. “I can feel you.”

“I can feel you too,” Junhee smiled so brightly it brought tears to Donghun’s eyes. “Are you o-”

“I’ve missed your smile,” Donghun smiled back. “We’ve missed you.”

“Thanks for waiting for me.” Junhee buried his face into their neck “What would I have done without all of you?” Donghun was saved from answering when the door swung open.

“Is everything okay?” Byeongkwan sniffed the air, “smells weird.”

“That’s just Donghun’s cooking,” Junhee looked over with a smile sending both men a wink.

“I take it back. I don’t want to be bound to you,” Donghun slapped his chest. “Go give them some attention so I can finish making your last meal.” Junhee ducked forward stealing one last kiss fizzling lowly with magic before letting the other two pull him into their arms drowning him with their own affection.

That night the three of them took turns slowly making love to Junhee until the moon god lay blissed out on their bed smiling like they held the stars.

 **Summer 1994**  
Korea - Yuchan

Of all the twists, turns, and shake ups Donghun had come to accept the little sun god had caught him off guard the most. The bold god had walked into their little apartment mid-argument dropping his duffle bag in the middle of the room before shocking them all by pulling a dangerously pissed off Junhee into a kiss effectively dispelling the hostility in the room.

“Wait…” Byeongkwan blinked startled, “who the fuck is that?”

“Who the fuck are you?” The little god shot back turning around to cross their arms making the spring god take a surprised step back. The sun god looked them all over a few times before turning back to Junhee. “I like you best.” The three watched as Junhee was led away by the wrist looking bewildered. “My name is Yuchan and I saw you teaching the other day and I really want to fuck you.”

The bedroom door clicked behind the two and Donghun couldn’t help themselves. They laughed. They laughed long and hard until they had to sit on the couch and clutch their sides at the absolute absurdity of the situation.

Nearly an hour later the two exited the room, however from the pout on the sun god’s face he hadn’t gotten what he was looking for. Donghun and Seyhoon shared a look over their bowls then with Byeongkwan who after a moment turned to the cupboard to pull out an additional bowl and placed it on the table.

“This is Yuchan. He’s a sun god,” Junhee motioned for the younger to sit down. “Yuchan this is Donghun, Sehyoon, and Byeongkwan.” Junhee motioned to each in turn.

“Which one of you smells like a strip joint?” Yuchan asked as Junhee filled his bowl for him.

“Me.” Donghun propped an elbow on the table and leaned their head on their hand. “He has spunk. I like him.”

“You’re a stripper?” Yuchan arched an eyebrow, “dumb question. You’re really pretty.”

“Flattery only gets your dick sucked if you come while I’m on the clock.” Donghun laughed lightly at the blush that painted across the tan cheeks. “So audacious and yet you’re blushing.”

“To be fair,” Byeongkwan grinned nudging them with an elbow, “you are really pretty.”

“Can I stay here?” Yuchan seemed to shrink. “I’m kinda betwee-”

“Sure,” Sehyoon shrugged. “Any issues?”

“None here,” Junhee shrugged. “Donghun? Byeongkwan?” Both shrugged. “Washing machine is in the basement, shower is around the corner, bed is big enough for you join us.”

“It can’t be that easy,” Yuchan looked around bewildered, “no way.”

“Says the one that rolled up and tried to fuck our partner.” Donghun’s smile stretched wider in amusement.

“What god are you?” Yuchan frowned, “I can smell them but not you.”

“War.” The little god paled. “Lucky for you I’m not the ones from stories. I have no interest in hurting you unless you try to come after me or hurt them.”

“And love,” Junhee added in with an adoring smile. “Though the two are so closely twined it’s just easier to say one.”

“They’re two different things,” Yuchan experimentally picked up the chopsticks laid out. “Right?”

“Why do people go to war little one?” Junhee tilted his head. 

“Um…” Yuchan frowned, “country? Religion?”

“Yes. Humans fight for the those but why?” Junhee, ever patient Junhee, waited while the youngest work through things. “What makes things worth dying for?”

“I guess they want to protect them,” Yuchan tilted his head to the side. Donghun smiled at the realization beginning to dawn on the little god as he spoke. “You fight to protect what you love.”

“Exactly,” Junhee leaned over to peck the sun god’s cheek then settled back in his chair to eat. “Welcome to the family little one.”

Adding Yuchan into their lives was nearly painless. The youngest kept mostly to himself at first but readily assisted them when it came to household chores or cooking. The one problem that did arise was the first time Junhee had taken the youngest to bed and had come out nursing a burn on his thigh and a few bruises. Donghun had waited for the rest to leave the following morning before corning the youngest.

“Don’t do that again.” Yuchan stared up with wide eyes at them. “Our only rule in the bedroom is that no one is rough with Junhee,” Donghun held his face firmly. “Do you understand.”

“Yes,” Yuchan swallowed thickly.

“If you want to be rough you can do so with me,” Donghun released Yuchan’s face, their arms crossing over their chest. “Byeongkwan and Sehyoon also have their days where they’ll permit it but you must ask them.” 

“Junhee really doesn’t know how to say no does he.” A sadness overtook the younger, “I didn’t know.”

“Which is why I didn’t snap your neck,” Donghun let their body relax. “It wasn’t something we thought to tell you. The blame is also on us.” 

“You…” Yuchan frowned slightly, lifting a hand between them testing the air just above Donghun’s skin, “why do you feel like him?”

“It’s complicated little one,” cupping his jaw Donghun smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah. I’ve been kinda wanting to kiss you since I got here,” Yuchan leaned forward but stopped short. “Can we maybe do more than kiss?” Donghun arched an eyebrow. “You know how hot you are don’t play coy. Besides I’ve always liked when someone can put me in my place.” That startled a laugh out of them. “Even your laugh is hot what the hell.”

“Remember what I said about flattery?” Donghun worked their fingers under the hoodie the younger was wearing.

“Something something dick sucking?” Yuchan arched into the touch with a grin.

“Something like that.” Donghun kissed him. “Something like that.”

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
